The Knights of the Round Table
by Yellta
Summary: The new king, Sonic, has recently overthrown the corrupt King Arthur. Loved by the people and supported by the Knights of the Round Table, Sonic's reign ushers in an era of peace where new alliances and romances are made. However a new evil is rising and prophecies and been made. What does this mean for Camelot and what does it have to do with Sir Gaiwin and Sir Percival?
1. Prolouge

**The Knights of the Round Table**

_A/N- Please note that this is not a continuation of Sonic and the Black Knight. This is a mix between that game, the actual legends and things from my own mind. However, the characters of Sir Lancelot, Sir Percival, Sir Gaiwin, Sir Galahad, Sir Lamerok, Nimue and Sonic are all still the same. _

**List of People and Places**

_These are only the current characters and places. If anymore are added later in the story, I will add them to the list. All of these names were people in the actual Arthurian Legends or common names at the time, except for Maria and Sonic who keep their own names._

People

Sir Tor-Storm

Sir Galahad-Silver

Sir Percival-Blaze

Sir Lancelot-Shadow

The King-Sonic

Sir Lamerok-Jet

Sir Gaiwin- Knuckles

Sir Benivere-Espio

Sir Lucan-Vector

Lady Guinevere-Rouge

Modred-Scourge

The Former Lady of the Lake-Maria

The Lady of the Lake (Nimue)-Amy

Griflet- Charmy

Elsa-Cream

Lady Vivian-Wave

Places

Camelot- The city where King Sonic rules from and the Knights of the Round Table meet.

Stonehedge Island- Angel Island, where the Echidna Tribe lives.

Tenochtitlan- the only city on Stonehedge Island, where the Chief of the Echidna Tribes lives

Facts

Elsa means noble maiden

Vivian is another name for the lady of the lake

Tenochtitlan was the Aztec Capital made of floating gardens  
Yes, The Echidnas are alive in this story.

* * *

**Prolouge**

Camelot. If you had looked at this city a month ago, you wouldn't have recognized it. The King, Arthur, had undergone a transformation and become the Black Knight. One a fair ruler, his lust for power caused him to become a tyrant and he brought much suffering to his kingdom. Long ago, a prophecy had been made that foretold this terrible day but it also provided a solution. Out in the countrysides of Camelot, there lived a young hedgehog names Sonic. Though he lived in the kingdom, Sonic knew almost nothing about the Knights of the Round Table or King Arthur's change. This would all change when he happened to be out running one day and he came to a lake. As he stopped for a moment to take a break, a beautiful Hedgehog Woman appeared from the water. She was the legendary Lady of the Lake, the speaker of prophesies. She explained to Sonic that he was part of a great prophecy and it was his job to defeat the Black Knight and if he failed, the kingdom of Camelot would be doomed to an eternity of darkness and tyranny. He was destined to be the Knight of the Wind. The only way to defeat the Black Knight was to pull the greatest of the four legendary swords, Excalibur, from the stone and use its power to defeat the Dark Knight. Only one of pure heart could be granted the sword and could defeat Arthur. Sonic went to the place where the sword was lodged and in one pull removed it from the stone. By now, King Arthur had realized that the prophecy was unraveling. He sent his three best Knights and the wielders of the other three legendary swords to stop Sonic. These knights were the Grail Knight, Sir Percival, the Echidna Tribe warrior, Sir Gaiwin, and the Commander of the Knights of the Round Table, Sir Lancelot. Meanwhile, Sonic received some help from a Blacksmith from Camelot who had been called by the Lady of the Lake. The Blacksmith taught Sonic a few things about his sword and warned him of the three knights who had been sent to stop him. Sonic would have to gain the trust and help of the Knights by defeating Pericival, Gaiwin and Lancelot. Sonic raced forward towards Camelot with this knowledge and he was intent on beating all of them. The first knight he faced was Sir Pericival. At first he was surprised the Sir Pericival was actually a woman, but she didn't hold back and was a capable fighter. Sonic defeated her only because he pushed her backwards over a cliff. He saved her life by catching her, which greatly confused her. However it proved to her that he was of pure heart and she promised to help him. Sonic left Pericival and then ran into Sir Gaiwin. If Sonic was the fastest person alive, then Gaiwin was the strongest. He fought with a pair of sabers and Sonic only defeated him because of his speed. Gaiwin also vowed to help Sonic and warned him about the last knight, Lancelot. Lancelot was incredibly strong and was also very fast. Sonic thanked Gaiwin and proceeded to find Lancelot. The two of them engaged in a battle that tested their speed and abilities. In the end it was Sonic's determination that caused him to win. Though Lancelot gave the fight everything he had, the ebony knight had lost faith in the king who had betrayed him. Lancelot agreed to help Sonic defeat the Black Knight. Percival and Gaiwin caught up to Lancelot and Sonic and the three knights helped get Sonic to Camelot, but there was nothing more they could do. None of them could raise a sword against the King they had sworn loyalty to, even if he had changed. The three did help Sonic master the techniques of his sword and bid him good luck. Within the castle of Camelot, Sonic confronted the Black Knight. The battle that had been foretold of centuries ago began. The Black Knight overwhelmed Sonic and it seemed that the Knight of the Wind might lose. Just then, something stirred within the sword, Excalibur. The Lady of the Lake had found Lancelot, Gaiwin and Percival and told them how to fuse the power of their swords with Excalibur. Sonic's sword started to radiate light as he gained tremendous power. He became the Golden Knight. Using this power, Sonic defeated the Black Knight and restored peace to Camelot. For his valiant actions, Sonic was crowded King. Now he has joined the Round Table under Sir Lancelot, and it seems that an era of peace has begun. Yet King Sonic is unaware that there are more prophecies being made not only about him, but about other knights as well.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Knights of the Round Table Chapter 1**

_A/N- I'd like to thank Tkillatheganonfan, the creator of the Knuckles and Blaze Fan Club on Deviant Art, for giving me this idea. I do not own any of the characters or most of the places._

* * *

Echoes rang through the hall as Sir Percival strode across the cobble stone floor. There was a meeting at the Round Table and, of course, she hadn't found out about it until about half an hour ago giving her just enough time get her armor and sprint over. Galahad had forgotten to tell her and had sent a messenger at the very last second. Hopefully, she wouldn't be late or, if she was, Lancelot wouldn't give her a hard time about it.

"Sir Percival, wait!" The messenger called. He must have followed her. Pericival couldn't figure out why Galahad had sent The Blacksmith to come and get her.

Percival turned. "What, did you forget to tell me something?"

"No I just wanted to make sure you-"

"I'm fine. Thank you for the message. Now go back to your workshop and if Galahad sends you out to me again, tell him that I want him to run. It will serve him right if he keeps forgetting things." Percival turned back around to face the door. She knocked twice and the doors swung open. Facing her were the red eyes of Sir Lancelot.

"Good of you to join us, Sir Percival." He welcomed her as she took her seat.

"I am sorry if I am late, unfortunately I just received the message."

"You are not late. We are still waiting on Sir Gaiwin to bring Sir Sonic and Sir Galahad."

Pericival looked around the table. There were many knights, but the top ranking knights were the ones who stood out to her. There was Sir Lancelot, the hedgehog with red eyes and ebony fur. He was the leader of the Round Table. Sir Gaiwin, his second in command, wasn't present yet. She was technically the third in command, but unlike Gaiwin and Lancelot her task was not about controlling the table or the knights. It was her duty to protect the Holy Grail, which had the seven life-giving Sol Emeralds embedded in it. That's why she was called the Grail Knight. Next was Sir Lamerok, the green hawk. He did not get along with many of the Knights, including Pericival. He was married to Lady Vivian, who Pericival thought he treated very horribly. His younger brother-in-law, Sir Tor, was a gray albatross. He was a very formidably sized knight, but he was extremely passive and was always controlled by Lamerok. The other two ranking knights were Sir Benivere and Sir Lucan. Lucan was a loud and tall crocodile and his brother, Sir Benivere, was a purple chameleon. The two of them also had a younger brother who was their page, he was named Griflet.

There was another knock at the door and all of the knights looked up. They were opened, revealing the three missing knights. In front was Sir Gaiwin. Gaiwin was from the Echidna Tribe, and was sent to represent them. There were two hedgehogs behind him. On his left was Sir Galahad the silver hedgehog. He was Sir Lancelot's son and was a close friend of Percival. On Gaiwin's right was the King, Sonic. The King wasn't like the rest of his Knights. He tended to ignore the rules of chivalry and would do his own thing. Though he was the true King and could rightfully control the table, he left that to Sir Lancelot and served at the table just as another knight. Galahad and Sonic had been inducted into the table, but both of them were still finishing their training with an apprenticeship.

Sir Gaiwin took the seat on the right of Lancelot and Sir Sonic took the seat on the left. Next to Sonic was Galahad and Percival's seat was next to his.

"Sorry about the message," Galahad whispered to her, "It slipped my mind."

"Yes and then you sent the Blacksmith, the poor kid was exhausted by the time he got to me and then sprinted back here with me."

"Sorry, I knew that Elsa wouldn't make it there in time." Elsa was the page for both Lancelot and Galahad. Both of them live in the house that was on the grounds were the knights trained and met.

Gaiwin's loud voice then echoed through the room. "Let us begin this meeting of the Knights of the Round Table. May you turn your attention to our leader, Sir Lancelot."

When Gaiwin finished calling everyone to attention, Lancelot began the opening to the meeting. "Good afternoon, brothers. As many of you know, this is our first meeting since the Black Knight was overthrown. I would like to welcome the newest knights to the table, Sir Sonic and Sir Galahad." All of the knights, except for Lancelot, applauded. "We must officially vote to support the absolute reign of the new king. If the majority approves it, we will all swear loyalty to our new king and his reign." Lancelot began to go around the table asking for the answers from each Knight. "Sir Gaiwin?"

"Agree."

"Sir Benivere?"

"Agree."

"Sir Lucan?"

"Agree."

Lancelot asked several more Knights, including Lamerok and Tor who both agreed. Finally he came to Percival. "Grail Knight?"

Percival had fought against the young Knight and he had been a valiant fighter. In her opinion, he would be a fair king, with a little bit of grooming. "Agree."

"Sir Galahad?"

"Agree."

"Sir Sonic?"

"You're asking me if I want me to be king…I think I'll have to agree."

A look of irritation crossed Lancelot's face. "I agree. That makes this a unanimous vote. We will support the new King and we will all take oaths of fidelity before the people at the next address."

"I have a question." Sir Sonic stated.

Percival cringed. The King had a lot to learn about how these meetings ran. You didn't just yell out I have a question. There were rules. Lancelot looked very irritated by Sonic. "What, Sir Sonic?"

"How I'm I supposed to do that? Won't it look silly if I am swearing loyalty to myself?"

Even Percival knew the answer to this question. She could see Sit Lamerok snickering. Lancelot didn't miss a beat and answered. "You have sworn loyalty to the people and to the state. Those oaths are equivalent to the ones we make to you. Do you have any other questions or would you care to wait and rudely interrupt the meeting again?"

If she were in the King's shoes, Percival would have been shaking. Lancelot could be so condescending and he used that to purposely rip apart your nerves if you stepped out of line. However, the King seemed completely at ease. He almost looked like he found it amusing. "Nah, I'm good."

"Very well, then." Lancelot continued the meeting as if there had been no disruption at all. "Sir Gaiwin, have you heard from the Echidna Tribe Chief yet on their position on the new reign?"

"They will support the new king if they are granted limited control over there own affairs like they were before the former king's change. I have received word that they wish to renew the treaty that was broken when Black Knight invaded their island and took some of the elders captive. I would like to know Sir Sonic's opinion on this."

The King answered. "Well you know more about this stuff than I do, Gaiwin, what do you think I should do?"

Gaiwin rolled his eyes. Percival almost smirked; the young king was so foolish. "That is not my decision and I didn't ask for you to make a royal decision, those are not made at this table. I only asked your opinion on the offer."

"I personally don't see a problem with it. I'd rather have those echidnas as friends and I could really care less about whatever happens within the tribe."

"Very well, I will report your opinions back to the tribal leaders and what are your opinions, Sir Lancelot?" Gaiwin asked his superior.

"The echidnas have always been true to their word and prevent anarchy in this kingdom, I see it best that we restore the peace treaty."

"Thank you, Sir Lancelot."

* * *

The meeting continued as Lancelot brought up more points of discussion. It went smoothly, except for Sir Sonic constantly talking out of turn and ignoring the rules of conduct for the table. There were no arguments between the knights, though, and that made it a very productive meeting.

Finally, Lancelot was ready to bring it to a close. "Thank you for attending, brothers. We will resume our weekly schedule for meetings. You will all receive messages for the date when we will pledge our loyalty to King Sonic. Fortune be with you all. This meeting is adjourned."

The knights rose and began to make their way towards the doors. Percival and Galahad rose. "Well that was a long meeting. I suppose when a new King and government is declared, that happens." Galahad commented.

"You weren't around when we all realized something was wrong with King Arthur. We fought about it over this table for almost an entire day. Don't you have to go back with Sir Lancelot and Sir Gaiwin?"

"No, Gaiwin told Sonic and me that we were free to go after the meeting, thought I don't think that will come true to Sonic."

"He did break a lot of rules of conduct today. I'm surprised Lancelot restrained himself from correcting him. If he wasn't the King, Sonic would be in serious trouble…"

The two of them left the hall and went to get some cider from the kitchens on the training complex. Then they went out to the gardens that were also located on the training complex. Lancelot and Galahad's house over looked them. The two of them sat under a big shady oak tree, like they always did when they both had time off.

Galahad was telling Pericival a story about one of his latest ventures. "And then Sir Gaiwin cut his head clean off! That mercenary didn't even know what was coming."

"You really seem to admire Gaiwin. You talk about him a lot." Percival noticed.

"He's really something, Pericival. He's super strong and his swords are incredible. If you ever get the chance to practice with him, you should. I'm surprised you don't know him better, considering you're the third in command and he's the second."

"I explained this to you, Galahad, I don't do a lot of commanding tasks. The only reason I'm third is because I'm the Grail Knight. There's no way I would have risen in ranks any other way."

"That's not true. You're a really amazing fighter."

"It has nothing to do with my fighting ability. It's all about politics. You'll understand when you finish you're apprenticeship."

"I wish my father would have let me become a knight when I was younger like you did."

"I was your father's apprentice and trust me he made the right decision. I may be only two years older than you, but a lot happened in the four years I was at the table that you weren't. Your father didn't want you to become a knight when King Arthur was undergoing his dark change. The knights that joined during that time had it a lot harder than you will. I was a knight three years before that and I was the Grail Knight for only one year before I had to make some very difficult decisions. Consider yourself lucky that you didn't have to deal with that."

"I suppose." Now Galahad had a whole new set of questions to ask Gaiwin about Percival. Gaiwin knew a lot about all of the knights and if Galahad asked him a question that didn't go too deep into their personal lives, Gaiwin would answer. Galahad wanted to know what Percival meant about politics and what tough decisions she had had to make. If Percival wouldn't tell him, Gaiwin would.

* * *

The next morning, Galahad had to go train with Gaiwin. The silver hedgehog found his teacher out on the training grounds, warming up with his swords. Gaiwin saw the hedgehog coming and held his swords still at his side. Galahad was always early to practice and the King was always late.

"Good morning, Sir Gaiwin."

"Good morning, Galahad and you only need to call me sir when we are at the Round Table."

"Sonic forgot that yesterday, didn't he?"

"And he got hell for it. Feel free to bring that up with him maybe he just needs repetition to get things drilled into his thick skull."

"Gaiwin, I have some questions."

The echidna warrior sheathed his sword. "I'll see if I can answer them."

"They are about Sir Percival."

"You know her better than I do."

"I know, but there are some things she won't tell me."

"Usually there's a reason for that, but you can ask me."

"She said something about not being able to move up in ranks because of politics. What does she mean?"

"Haven't you ever noticed that she's the only woman in the Knight of the Round Table?"

"Well of course, she's the first ever."

"And some people don't like change."

"But she's a great fighter."

"She is, but she's a woman. She was lucky to become a knight and, though she deserves a title, without being chosen by the Grail I don't think any of the knights, besides Lancelot and myself, would have given her a chance to do anything."

"She also said something about difficult choices she had to make during King Arthur's change."

Gaiwin looked down. "We all had to make hard decisions. She had to hide the Grail from the king she swore loyalty too."

"Isn't that treason?"

"It was, but she saw the change in him. Most of us had sworn loyalty to him when he was a different man and all the knights decided that we would make the best of it and use our power to protect the people. When King Sonic came into the picture, many of us were unsure of what to make of him. We stuck with King Arthur because many of us still had hope."

"I have one more question, Gaiwin." Galahad said. "What was your difficult decision?"

"My people were killed by that bastard. I should have left the moment that happened, but I had to stay. I may have been betraying my people, but if I broke my oath and left the fellowship, he could have gone after all of my people."

"That was very admirable of you, Gaiwin, and it was very admirable of Percival."

"We do what we have to do." Gaiwin looked out and around the field. "And here comes our honorable king, late again. You're the fastest thing alive, Sonic, make good use of it and be on time."

Sonic began to apologize. "Sorry, Gaiwin, I had to-"

"Save your excuses, you've wasted enough of my time already being late."

"Did you know that you are one of the most abrasive people I have ever met?"

"One hundred push-ups, now."

"But, Gaiwin-"

Gaiwin got an evil smirk on his face. "Make it one fifty for whining. Galahad, get your sword and start warming up to duel him when he's finished."

"But that's not fair! I'll be all tired and-ah!" Gaiwin pushed the king forward onto the ground so that the blue hedgehog landed in push-up position. Then the echidna put his foot on the young king's back.

"Begin." The blue hedgehog gave in and started his push ups. "One, two, three, four, five, six…" Gaiwin continued counting until suddenly he stopped. "It looks like I lost count, begin again."

"Are you kidding or are you just stupid? I just did over ninety push-ups."

"Begin again or get fifty more for disobeying orders."

"Fine…" Sonic started again. He finally finished his push-ups and then collapsed. Gaiwin pulled Excalibur from its hilt and throw it at Sir Sonic.

"Get up, weakling, time to duel."

"Weakling?" Sonic jumped to his feet. "Why don't you settle that with your sword, Gaiwin. Last I checked, I've beat you in a fight."

"I promise that won't happen again. Galahad, begin." The silver hedgehog took his sword and began to fight with Sonic. Gaiwin stood back and watched as the two of them practiced together.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sir Percival was at one of the training arenas, the smallest one that was usually deserted. It was the perfect place for her to practice her fire shields. She took a deep breath in and when she exhaled, flames pours out of her sword and surrounded her body with fire. It took her complete concentration to get every detail perfect and once she achieved perfection, her shield was impenetrable.

"Sir Percival!" Someone called. Her focus was completely shattered and she startled. The flames went everywhere and there was no hope of controlling them. Luckily they died away without hitting anything.

Percival turned to see who had called her name. "Oh, Elsa, it's you. Don't startle me like that when I'm working with the flames. I can't predict where they'll go when I lose my focus."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elsa was the sweet little messenger and housekeeper for Lancelot and Galahad. She wasn't formidable but she was very polite and a great cook, which was good for the two knights.

"Who sent you?"

"Sir Lancelot. He would like to see you in his study."

"Very well." Percival placed her sword back in its hilt and walked to Lancelot's home on the grounds. Elsa followed her there but once they arrived at the house, left Percival alone. Percival had been summoned here before and knew her way to the study. When she came to the door, she knocked.

"Enter." Lancelot called from within. Percival opened the door and walked into the room. Lancelot was at his desk, doing paperwork. He wasn't alone in the room, though. Sitting out on the balcony facing the gardens, was Gaiwin. He was sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed and his hands folded in his lap. He was perfectly still.

"Is Gaiwin meditating?" Percival asked Lancelot.

"Yes, he comes here to meditate when he doesn't have enough time to go home in between appointments. It's probably the only thing that keeps him sane when dealing with that idiot King Sonic."

"I won't disturb him then. What is it you needed, Lancelot?"

The ebony hedgehog looked up from his paper work for the first time since Percival had entered. His eyes were so different from Galahad's. Galahad's eyes were joyful and happy, while his father's were dark and unforgiving. However, Percival knew Lancelot well. He was deeply devoted to his position and actually did have a side to him that was more relaxed. It wasn't often you got to see that side of him though. "I need to know your plans for the Holy Grail now that we have a new king."

"I plan to bring it out of the place where I have it sealed. Though it will still be hidden for everyone's safety, I believe it is time we unsealed it."

"Will you be bringing it with you when we swear loyalty to King Sonic?"

"I plan to. He has to formally recognize me as the Grail Knight."

"He doesn't even know what that is yet. I'll make sure either Galahad or Gaiwin explains it to him, unless you want to."

"No thank you, sir. I mean no disrespect but-"

"I understand. I have never been happier that I am no longer the Second in Command and training the new knights."

"How could he live in this kingdom for so long and know so little about the fellowship?"

"Have you ever talked to him? The fool is always in his own world. His reign will certainly be a different one for sure."

"Let's hope that his compassion for the people and his bravery make up for his lack of…attention to details."

"That's a nice way to put it." Lancelot muttered.

The doors opened again as Sir Galahad came in. "Here are those papers you asked for, Father. Greetings, Percival, what are you doing here?"

"I summoned her." Lancelot replied.

"I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Lancelot!" Sonic sped into the room and stopped just short of running into Lancelot's desk.

"Why aren't you at your castle? You do realize you could have summoned me and I would have come at the earliest convenience, rather than you bursting into my home."

"I have to ask you a question and I'm the fastest thing on earth. I could get here, take care of business and get back for any messenger could make it one way. Hey Galahad and Percival. What's Gaiwin doing?" Sonic had gotten distracted and went over to Gaiwin. "He looks really stupid." Gaiwin's fist flew up and hit Sonic right in the face. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I only get away from you when I meditate. Don't take that away from me."

"So you hit me in the face? That doesn't seem very peaceful."

"Neither is the sound of your voice."

"Sonic, what was the question you had to ask me?" Lancelot asked.

"Right, I have the date for the next address to the kingdom. Is there anything special I have to do when the Knights of the Round Table swear loyalty to me?"

"Yes, there is a great deal of rituals. Are you not accustom with any of them?"

"Not really."

Lancelot put his hand to the side of his head. This was going to be so difficult. "Gaiwin, are you done meditating?"

Gaiwin stood up and forgot his meditation, it was hopeless now. "Why? Do you not want to teach the king the rituals?"

"No, I don't, and you're the second in command and therefore his teacher. You deal with him. Also, be sure to explain to him Percival's position as the Grail Knight."

"You're lucky, Lancelot. Galahad, do you understand everything?"

"Yes, Gaiwin."

"Then I just have to teach this idiot."

"Hey, I'm the king remember." Sonic protested.

"You're also my apprentice knight. King or not I'm going to tell you the truth about yourself."

"And punch me in the face, apparently."

Gaiwin smirked. "Your training wouldn't be complete if I didn't. Come on, we'll leave Lancelot and Percival to their business." Gaiwin and Sonic left and a few moments later, Galahad got the hint that he also should leave. Percival and Lancelot were alone.

Lancelot rose and walked over to the window, turning his back on Pericival. "Do you truly believe that it is time to unseal the Holy Grail and the King Sonic will not disappoint us?"

"Yes, Lancelot, I do. While he may be ignorant and foolish, I don't see darkness in his heart."

"We didn't see it in Arthur either." Lancelot turned back around, his red eyes staring into Percival's gold ones. "I don't want that to happen again. We must take all measures to prevent young Sonic from ever becoming as corrupt as Arthur did. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes and I can assure you that is my goal too."

"Then I trust your judgment with the Holy Grail. Will you be able to access it?"

"Yes."

"Then you are dismissed and should you pass Gaiwin and Sonic, make sure Gaiwin hasn't murdered him."

Percival smirked. "I will, sir."

"I wasn't kidding."

Percival left Lancelot's study and went back out to the training grounds. She knew that he was concerned about the future of the kingdom. Sonic hadn't quite turned out to be the savior the knights had hoped for but Percival had confidence that he wouldn't betray them. However, if he did start to seem corrupt or dark at all, Percival knew that Lancelot wouldn't give him the chance to betray the knights. The ebony knight wouldn't allow that to happen again.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Be a dear and leave a review._


	3. Chapter 2

**Knights of the Round Table**

_A/N- About the oaths the knights will take in this chapter, I think it's pretty obvious that I made them up. If anyone has any idea what they might have actually side, tell me. That goes for anything anyone knows about the Arthurian Legends. If you know a juicy tidbit, tell me._

* * *

A few days later, the Knights of the Round Table all gathered together. They were all going to pledge their loyalty to King Sonic. The young king had been taught everything he would need to know about the ceremony by Gaiwin and hopefully this would all go smoothly. There hadn't been a swearing of feudality of this magnitude in quite sometime. All of the knights had on their armor, except for their helmets. Sonic had on his armor and his crown, making him look very royal and regal. Everyone was standing on the balcony of the palace that overlooked the city. This was where the King always addressed his people.

Gaiwin stood to Lancelot's side. It had taken him hours to prep the king for this and hopefully he wouldn't screw up. The echidna would be the second to last knight to swear loyalty; only Lancelot would go after him. He had to swear a special oath as well because he represented the Echidna Tribe. Lancelot and Percival also all had special oaths to make.

"Does he know what he's doing?" Lancelot asked Gaiwin. The day was rather windy, causing the red cape Lancelot wore to blow behind them.

While Lancelot may have looked stately with the wind blowing his cape, Gaiwin was having trouble with it. His dreadlocks were blowing around insanely and kept getting in his face. "I did the best I could. If he disgraces the Knights of the Round Table by acting like a fool, I have no intention on holding back my anger after this is over."

"That makes two of us."

The proceedings began. Many of the first knights to go were the lower ranking Knights. These went quickly and were almost routine by the end of it. Once the lower ranked Knights finished, the higher ranks began. Galahad, though he was a new knight, swore oaths of a higher-ranking knight because he was Lancelot's son. Sir Benivere and Sir Lucan took their oaths and then Sir Tor and Sir Lamerok took their own as well. It came time for the Sir Pericival, the Grail Knight, to give her oath.

The Grail Knight stepped towards the king, holding something that was covered by a red cloth. Her hair was pulled back and while it was out of her face, it still blew around behind her. When she came to the king, she dropped to her knee and pulled the red cloth away. As it fluttered away in the wind, Percival revealed a cup. The gold shimmered in the light and the seven jewels surrounding it sparkled. Everything stopped for a moment while everyone admired the Holy Grail. Percival had hidden it away over a year ago and not even brought it out at ceremonies. Now that the Grail was present again, it was truly a sign that things were returning to normal.

"My king," Percival's voice had amazing strength and power. Not even the wind could carry it away. "I ask that you accept me as the Grail Knight so that I may protect one of our kingdom's greatest treasures from those within and beyond our borders who would like to see this Grail fall into the wrong hands."

Sonic had never seen the Holy Grail before and seemed to be a little distracted by it. This worried Gaiwin because it increased the chance that he would make a mistake. "Sir Percival, I accept you as the Grail Knight and I entrust you to protect the Holy Grail."

"Then I, Sir Pericival, will come to your aid to protect your kingdom, will fight to my last breath for you, will protect your position as king and will take any means necessary to fulfill my oath and protect the Holy Grail, even if it means death."

"And to your oath, I bind you Sir Pericival."

Percival raise the Grail above her head. "For your kingdom, the Grail demands a sacrifice."

"A sacrifice I willingly give." The king drew out a small knife and made a slight incision on his left wrist. The blood poured out of the cut and into the Grail.

When it stopped, Pericival rose and turned to the people. She raised the Holy Grail above her head. "To the blood of King!"

The people out below her echoed her. "To the Blood of the King!"

She stepped back. Now was Gaiwin's turn to give his oaths. He stepped forward and knelt before the king. "Since the last War of Angels, the Echidna Tribe and the Kingdom of Camelot have lived in peace together. I ask that you accept me as the representative of the tribe and the extension of my chief's will."

"Sir Gaiwin, I accept you as the representative of the Echidna Tribe and I entrust you to convey my word to your chief."

"And do you accept the terms of the treaty signed by of your predecessors and the chiefs of the Echidna tribes, to allow the sacred Stonehedge Island and the echidna's to be under the control of the chief? Will you abide by them until the treaty is formally signed?"

"I accept the treaty and all of its terms and I agree to sign it formally once the chief and I meet."

"Then I, Sir Gaiwin, will come to your aid to protect your kingdom, will fight to my last breath for you, will protect your position as king and will take any means necessary to fulfill my oath and continue to strength the relations between my chief and you, even if it means death."

"And to your oath I bind you, Sir Gaiwin."

Gaiwin rose and turned to the crowd before him. He was known for having the loudest voice out of all knights. "To the reign of the king!" His voice boomed.

The crowd replied, "To the reign of the king!"

Gaiwin stepped back, as Lancelot approached the king. Silence crept over the entire crowd as the ebony commander of the Knights of the Round Table stepped forward. In one graceful motion Sir Lancelot knelt before the king. "You have accepted the oaths of the Knights and I stand before you to make mine. I ask you to accept me as the commander of the Knights of the Round Table. You must accept my judgment when it comes to the knights and war."

"Sir Lancelot, I accept you as the Commander of the Knights of the Round Table."

"And do you agree to never betray these knights who swear their loyalty to you so willingly?"

"I agreed."

"Then I, Sir Lancelot, will come to your aid to protect your kingdom, will fight to my last breath for you, will protect your position as king and will take any means necessary to fulfill my oath to act as the Commander of the Knights of the Round Table and to be the extension and power of your force."

"And to your oath I bind you, Sir Lancelot."

Lancelot then rose and turned to the people below him. His voice was not loud and strong like Gaiwin's and it wasn't regal like Percival's but was chilling and probably the most frightening. "To the sword of the King!"

Unlike the last time, the people did not have a wild and cheerful answer. This time it was serious. "To the sword of the King!"

Lancelot then returned to his knights. Gaiwin stood on his right while Pericival stood on his left. Simultaneous the three of them withdrew their legendary swords. "All hail the king!" The three of them said together. The three of them drove their swords into a ground and a flash of light came from them. It sealed the oaths.

The other knights drew their swords and knelt before the king. "Long live the King!" The other knights replied.

Sonic then began the closing. "I gladly accept all of your oaths of fidelity and promise you will all be rewards for your loyalty. I would also like to say-"

Lancelot looked to Gaiwin. "What is he doing?" He growled.

"Nothing I told him to do."

Meanwhile Sonic was continuing his speech. "I would like to say how impressed I am with the Knights of the Round Table. I know I can rely on them. I couldn't ask for a better fighting force, Grail Knight, Ambassador, or Commander. If they keep up good work and I keep working on being king, I know that we will enter a time of peace and prosperity. Thank you all for attending this great occasion." When Sonic finished people began to leave and all of the knights rose and sheathed their swords.

"Percival, get Galahad and come to my study. Don't stop to put away the Grail, bring it with you. Gaiwin, come with me." Lancelot commanded.

Gaiwin and Lancelot left Percival. She didn't have to find Galahad, because he found her. "Wow, that was really cool what you guys did with your swords. I didn't know they-"

"Your father wants to see us in his study, immediately." Percival interrupted.

"What, why?"

"I think it has something to do with our king breaking tradition. He is not pleased."

"I'd better tell Elsa to make one of her apple and cinnamon cakes, then. Otherwise, my father will make the whole house miserable."

"We should be on time as well." The two of them left and headed towards Lancelot's home.

* * *

Gaiwin shoved Sonic into the study. Lancelot had already entered and was standing by the window with his back turned to everyone else. He and Gaiwin hadn't said a word to the king on the way up here. This was something that needed to be handled privately.

"Wow, you two are acting weird. What's wrong with you?" Sonic asked.

"Do you even know what you did or are you so stupid you don't even realize it?" Gaiwin barked.

"What did I do now?"

Lancelot turned and took a seat behind his desk. "You have broken a tradition that is hundreds of years old, that's what you did."

"Oh my little speech. Did you like it? I had the Blacksmith help me write it. I'm thinking about hiring him part time as my scribe. He's really good at-"

"Shut up!" Gaiwin yelled.

"Thank you, Gaiwin. King Sonic, you have disgraced the Knights of the Round Table and you have disgraced Sir Percival, Sir Gaiwin and myself. This is a very big problem." Sir Lancelot said darkly and seriously.

"You see, Lancelot, there are these things called compliments. When I said you were a great knight, that's what I was doing. Sorry if you were-"

Lancelot rose and slammed his fist on the table. "Don't treat this like it is some sort of joke!"

Gawin walked up to Sonic and shook him. "You were doing so well until that. You even made the cut right for the Grail sacrifice."

"Speaking of that, can I have something to wrap that in? I'm still bleeding." Sonic asked.

"I really want to hit you right now." Gaiwin told him. The doors then opened as Galahad and Percival, carrying the Holy Grail entered.

"So I was correct, this was about our king's break in tradition." Percival stated.

"Yes, Sir Percival, it is. What do you think of this?" Lancelot asked.

"There is no way to take back what the King said. We can't do anything now except prevent it in the future." Percival reasoned.

"You are correct, Percival, but we also must see what damage is done." Lancelot stated.

"I still don't understand what I said that was so horrible." Sonic protested.

"It isn't what you said, it's the fact that you said something that was not part of the tradition." Gaiwin explained.

"This brotherhood is built on tradition. Once tradition is gone then the brotherhood is useless." Lancelot continued. "Arthur broke the tradition by betraying his knights."

"So because Arthur used you all and then you found out he was betraying you, you decided that you are going to be completely backwards?" King Sonic replied. "I don't get all this tradition stuff but I know one thing, I'm not going to betray you all. Sticking our heads in the sand and not moving forward isn't going to get us anywhere. I thought it was a damn good speech and if the people like it, who cares about tradition?"

Lancelot's red eyes narrowed. "I'm warning you, now. Continue to disrespect the rules and you will regret it. Understand?"

Sonic smirked. "I get it. And do you get what I'm saying?"

"Perfectly."

"Good, because I got a cute girl waiting for me." Sonic then dashed out of Lancelot's study.

"You are all dismissed. Thank you for your time." Lancelot said to the remaining knights. Pericival and Galahad left together and went out into the gardens.

"What was that at the end?" Galahad asked.

"The King and Lancelot don't get along personally, that's what you saw. The two of them deal with each other because they know that they need each other to get this kingdom back to normal."

"I don't understand why he made me come, though I am looking forward to that cake."

"He wants you to see what happens when you break the rules. We all go through something like that while were training."

"Trust me, I've lived with my father since I was seven years old. I've seen him get angry with lots of knight. I know better than to break the rules."

"Good, because I don't think we need two knights like that at the table. I suppose I should take this back and put it somewhere safe." Percival looked at the Holy Grail. This one tiny object practically ruled her life.

"What are you going to do with the blood, anyways?"

"I have to cleanse it with a special ritual and special water."

"Special water? What makes water into special water?"

"I'm actually not allowed to tell you. Only the Grail Knight can know, not even your father knows."

"That's surprising."

"There's much he doesn't know about what I do, but I think I'm one of the few who can say that truthfully." Percival rose. "I have to go and take care of this. Have a nice evening, Galahad."

"You too, Percival."

* * *

At mid-day the next day, Gaiwin, Galahad and Sonic had all gone to the market in Camelot. It had many open-air stalls, but it also had many small shops. A canal also ran through the one part of the market. Near Camelot rested a large lake, and the canal allowed boats traveling on it to bring their goods directly to the market. Manned locks were use to control the water inflow. The three of Knights were heading to the workshop of the young Blacksmith, who everyone simply called Smithy, not too far from the canal.

"Fresh Vegetables! Would the knights like some fresh vegetables?" Someone called to the three.

Gaiwin ignored them, but Sonic yelled back, "We're good, thanks!"

"I'm surprised people are already so used to you just walking in the market. If it were any other king, they would be all over you." Galahad commented.

"Hey, I'm relatable. Besides, that castle gets boring after awhile."

"You do realize you're supposed to ruling a country in addition to being a knight, and not just running around your castle like some sort of hyper-active fool." Gaiwin found that the young king wasn't very hands on when it came to ruling a country. He never seemed to have his paper-work done and never looked like he was working on new laws. Yet, the people loved him.

"Yeah, but I handle it all so well I have extra time."

"You're arrogance is one of your most annoying traits."

"Like your unfriendly abrasiveness?"

"I doubt you know what abrasiveness even is."

"Yeah, you."

"If you have all this extra time, I will see you first thing tomorrow morning on the training ground for extra practice. That should take care of some of your boredom."

"Or, I could just sleep for a few hours."

"And some hard physical conditioning would be good of you tomorrow morning." Gaiwin said as they came to the door of Smithy's small shop.

Galahad laughed. "You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut, Sonic."

"Hold that thought for a second." Sonic walked across street of the market place where there was a food vendor selling fruits, vegetables and bread. Standing in front of the open stall was a little feline boy, about the age of four. He was dirty and dressed in rags. Obvious, he was from a poor family. "Hey, kid." Sonic asked, "Are you hungry?" The child looked up at the king with amazement. He said nothing, just stared. "Hey, shopkeep!"

The shopkeeper came to the front of the stall. "Oh, King Sonic, I didn't know you were here, or I would have-"

Sonic threw a pouch of rings at him. "Everything you've got."

"Are you sure, I mean-"

"Geez, is the price of vegetables that much here? No wonder you have so many poor people. I'm from farming country where vegetables are more common than the dirt."

"No, it's plenty, actually its-"

Sonic stopped paying attention to the shopkeeper. "Hey, kid, catch." Sonic threw the kid an apple, which the little one caught. Then he handed the boy a piece of bread. The kid looked surprised and continued to stare at the king. "What? You've got to have your strength if you ever want to be a Knight of the Round Table."

"You really think I can?" The small boy asked.

"Sure, just ask Sir Gaiwin," Sonic then yelled across the street. "Right, Sir Gaiwin?"

Gaiwin wasn't really sure what the King was asking. His initial response was to yell back something along the lines of 'what are you doing moron' but, in order to get this over with faster, he just answered, "Yes."

The King gave Gaiwin a thumbs up and Gaiwin rolled his eyes. Sonic went back to talking to the boy "See? Now get going, kid."

"Yes, sir!" The kid than took off through the streets. Sonic continued to hand out the rest of the food from other poor people who he saw in the streets.

"Even if he is arrogant and uninterested in law, the people sure do love him." Galahad said to Gaiwin.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right."

The two of them watched as the king handed food out to people and worked the crowd. When he was finished he went back over to Galahad and Gaiwin. "What are the two of you slow-pokes standing around for? Smithy is waiting for us." Sonic went inside the shop, with the other two following.

The bells on the door rang as the three of them entered. A small fox looked up from his work to see the three knights. Normally, blacksmiths were very large men, but Smithy wasn't. He was small, but he was one of the smartest people in the land. Using his brains, he was able to become the best blacksmith in Camelot and the only blacksmith any knight would trust with his sword.

"King Sonic, Sir Gaiwin and Sir Galahad, it's good to see you. How many I help you today?" Smithy asked.

"Routine sword sharpening." Gaiwin answered.

"For all three? Well four if count your two swords as separate, Sir Gaiwin."

"Yes, all of them."

"Okay, coming right up!" The three knights withdrew their swords and laid them on Smithy's table. "I'm going to do yours first, Sir Galahad, because is isn't a Sacred Sword and I use different settings for those ones."

"You do whatever you need to." Galahad replied. As Smithy began to sharpen the sword, Galahad came up with a question. "Sir Gaiwin, what makes the four swords sacred?"

Gaiwin knew why. He knew the four swords very well. "The four swords that are sacred have special colors and abilities because they were made with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. If there is more Chaos Power in the sword then the sword is stronger. Excalibur, the king's sword, has the most Chaos Power and is the strongest. Arondight, Lancelot's sword, is next. Then my own, Galatine, and finally Laevatein, Percival's sword."

"Percival's is the weakest because Laevatein has to be around the Sol Emeralds that are in the Holy Grail. If that sword had the Chaos Power Galatine has, it would be very dangerous for it to be around the Holy Grail for long periods of time." Smithy added. He knew a lot about the four swords as well; after all he took care of all of them.

"Why would it be dangerous?" Galahad asked Smithy.

Smithy picked up one sword of Galatine and went to work. "Because the Sol Emeralds are within the Holy Grail. Combining the powers of the Sol Emeralds and the Chaos Emeralds causes massive amounts of power to be released and creates uncontrollable explosions."

"Something doesn't make any sense to me." Sonic declared. "Everyone talks about Chaos Power all the time. If the Chaos Emeralds made these things, then where are the emeralds now and why don't we just use their power instead of putting it in swords?"

Smithy left this one to Gaiwin. The echidna had been raised on Stonehedge Island, where more was known about the Chaos Emeralds than anywhere else in the world. "Right now the seven emeralds are each located at a sacred shrine, where they are safe from anyone who wants to use them for the wrong reason. We don't use them because the power in those emeralds is impossible to imagine and they are very valuable. The swords were created to combat that power in case someone should find away to gain them all and use them."

"Like the Master Emerald?" Galahad asked.

"Yes, their purpose is the same, except the Master Emerald doesn't combat the Chaos Emeralds, it neutralizes their power."

Smithy finished working on the one of the swords of Galatine and started to work on other when the bells on the door rang. In walked Sir Percival. She didn't need her sword sharpened today, her metal gantlets had melted while she was practicing her flame shield and she needed new ones.

"Hello, Sir Percival. Let me finish this, and I'll be right with you." Smithy said.

She nodded and then noticed which three knights were in the shop. "Is it sword sharpening day for the three of you?" She asked Galahad.

"Yeah, and we're learning about the Sacred Swords. When did you have Laevatein done last?"

"It's due for a sharpening. I have to find some time to get it done soon."

"Why are you here then?"

"I melted my gantlets again, so I stopped by to get new ones."

"Oh, you might want to take care of that." Galahad knew the Percival melted her gantlets often.

She went over to the wall where Smithy hung up the gantlets he had made. Usually, there was a pair small enough for her. As she was selecting a pair, the king managed to slip away from Gaiwin, Galahad and Smithy and came up to her. "New gantlets, Percival?"

"Yes, I melted my old ones" She answered as she slid a pair that was too big for her off.

"Galahad told me you've melted a few pairs of them."

"I have."

"You must be pretty hot to do that. Of course, I noticed, even under all that armor, that you were pretty hot."

Suddenly, Gaiwin grabbed Sonic by the collar and slammed him against a wall. "What the hell are you doing!"

"You're crushing my wind pipe."

"If I ever hear you talking the Sir Percival like that again, I'll throw you off a cliff! If Lancelot heard you talking like that, he would stab you."

"What? I thought I was supposed to do that chivalry thing."

"Chivalry! That's not chivalry, you moron! That's you trying to pick up girls! Percival is your brother in arms. Would you say the same thing to Lancelot or to me?"

"Wow, Gaiwin, I didn't know you liked me like that. Sorry but I don't-"

"You're such an idiot!" Gaiwin threw Sonic like a ragdoll against the ground. It wasn't often he showed any of his strength but when he showed even a little bit, everyone who saw was amazed. Percival had never seen his full strength, but she knew that was only a tiny faction of what he could do. She, still, was impressed. After dealing with Sonic, Gaiwin approached her. "I'm sorry about him. He's terrible at custom and flirts with almost anything that moves."

Sonic got back up. "Nice, Gaiwin, you made her sound like some ugly old hag. Real smooth." He teased. Gaiwin threw a gantlet at him, but Sonic ducked in time.

"So I've been told." Percival commented on what Gaiwin had said.

"If it ever happens again, you can tell Lancelot or me, or feel free deal with him yourself."

"He can consider himself lucky that you got to him before I did." Percival replied.

Gaiwin couldn't help but laugh. He didn't know Percival personally, but he knew that she had to be pretty tough to make it this far as a knight. "I'm sure he can."

"There we go, all sharpened." Smithy had finished Excalibur and now all the swords were done. "For all of the swords that will be one fifty gold pieces." Gaiwin paid Smithy. "Thank you very much, come back soon!" The three knights left Smithy's shop, leaving Percival alone to get her gantlets.

* * *

Later that evening, Percival and Galahad met up like they did most evenings after his training was done. Elsa brought the two of them tea as they sat out in the garden.

"That was interesting today at Smithy's shop." Galahad remarked. "I'm surprised Gaiwin didn't kill Sonic, though he did make him do all that conditioning training. Sonic is going to be really sore tomorrow. It's a good thing my father doesn't know."

"Trust me, your father knows."

"What, how could he?"

"Your father knows everything that happens to every knight. Gaiwin probably told him."

"Sonic should be in big trouble, then."

"If Lancelot thinks Gaiwin handled it well enough, he won't bother doing anything else."

"Do you think Gaiwin handled it well?"

"Yes, I do, but I also know that Sonic was mostly just playing with me and has no real interest."

Galahad was confused. "Why would you say that? It's not like you're ugly or really horrible or anything like that. Not that I'm just being your friend so I can…I'm going to just shut up before I say something really dumb."

"Good decision. I know because I know he's seeing my friend, Nimue, in secret."

"Wait, since when are you friends with the Lady of the Lake?"

"I've been friends with her for a while."

"A secret romance…do you think my father knows about that?"

Percival laughed. "I'm sure he does. He is the Knight of the Lake after all."

"I'll have to keep in mind that he knows everything. If I do something stupid, I not only will have to hear it from him, I'll have to live with him too."

"That's something to keep in mind." Percival finished her tea. "I have to get back to the manor soon, or everyone will wonder where I am."

"It's getting late, are you sure you should be going all that way alone?"

"Don't worry about me, Galahad. I didn't get into the Knights of the Round Table by luck."

* * *

_A/N- Leave it to Sonic to do his own thing. Thanks for reading, reviews are always loved!_


	4. Chapter 3

**The Knights of the Round Table**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The Knights of the Round Table continued their normal business. They had their second meeting two days after Gaiwin, Galahad and the king had gotten their swords sharpened. Everything went well, except for a few conduct errors on Sonic's part. Other than that, things started to become routine again. For all the knights, this was good. There hadn't been normalcy since King Arthur began to become darker and it was welcomed. Of course, the knights were all adjusting to the new reign of King Sonic, just as everyone else was. However, the adjustments were easier than everyone, especially Lancelot and Gaiwin, could have expected.

Like usual, Percival was practicing her fire technique alone in the smallest of the seven training arenas. She was very close to getting every detail perfect, and then it was simply a matter of making it stronger. Lancelot's page, Elsa, had joined her a few times, but today, she was alone.

_Now, let's get this perfect. _Percival focused completely on her fire. Suddenly yellow flames shot up from the ground and enveloped her. _All the details are perfect. Make it stronger. _She put more energy into the fire and the flames began to glow stronger. She had used this technique in battle before, but she found it to be too weak for her stronger opponents. Percival was able to hold her flames up for a few minutes, but then she let them die away. Holding them too long would only exhaust her_._

"You've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you fight." Percival turned around to see who had said that. On the other side of the arena, she saw Sir Gaiwin.

"Have long have you been watching me?" She asked.

"Not long, but I knew better than to disturbed you while you were working on that."

She found it odd that he had been watching her. She and Gaiwin weren't very close though they had gone on several missions with Lancelot while Arthur was still king. She knew that Gaiwin wasn't like some of the perverted knights who would watch her just to look at her. In fact, she was well aware that Gaiwin was very nervous around most women. If anything, he treated her more like a man than any of the other knights, even Galahad and Lancelot. "Why are you here, anyways? Usually you fight in the large arena with Galahad and Sonic."

"True, but I need to get away from that annoying king and unfortunately, mediating on Lancelot's balcony wasn't an option. He's working on something with some of my former students, Benivere and Lucan.

"I see."

"I don't want to bother you, so I'll leave." As Gaiwin turned to leave, Percival thought of something Galahad had told her. _If you ever get the chance to practice with him, you should. _ She had wanted to try her improved fire shields against someone and Galahad was too unexperienced. Someone with Gaiwin's level of skill, however, might be a better opponent. Plus she had never fought against Gaiwin. She had seen him fight a few times, and was rather curious about his fighting styles. After all, how many knights get to seriously fight an echidna warrior, trained in ancient arts only taught on the sacred island?

"Wait, Gaiwin." Gaiwin turned back around. "Would you agree to some friendly one-on-one practice with me?"

Gaiwin was surprised that she asked him that. Why the suddenly interest in fighting him? Even if he was surprised, it was definitely a pleasant one. He, too, was curious and Sir Gaiwin was known for never backing down from any fight. "Yes, I'm interested. When?"

Percival thought that was pretty obvious but answered anyways. "Right now."

Gaiwin drew the two swords of Galatine. "Then what are we waiting for, let's start."

Percival drew out her sword Laevatine, the chaos power in her sword may be weaker than Gaiwin's but she wouldn't let that stop her. "Very well then."

For a moment the two of them just looked at each other. Both of them were trying to figure each other out and to find the first place to strike. Suddenly, the two of them both charged at each other. Gaiwin and Percival may not have been as fast as Lancelot or Sonic, but they were both fast. Percival was ready to swing her sword, when she met him at the center of the arena. His swords were prepared to strike her in a similar manner, but they had stopped each other.

Gaiwin smirked. "Hm…this should be fun." He pushed forwards with his two swords, causing Percival to slide back a bit. Shortly after his sword disconnected with her sword, he quickly stuck again. He used his height advantage over her and slashed downward at her shoulders. She raised her sword above her heads and countered him. She knew her physical strength wouldn't be enough to push him away, nor could she hold him off forever. He lifted his swords and came down again. When Lancelot had trained her, he had told her that almost all of her opponents would be physically stronger than she was. He had taught her techniques to make up for this problem. Gaiwin lifted his swords, and prepared to strike again. This time, Percival waited until he has committed and then swung her sword over her head and spun out of the way of his swords. As she spun she brought her sword down and made a small slice on his side. He may have been wearing light armor, but neither of them were wearing armor that would be very much protection against swords with chaos energy.

Gaiwin stumbled forward but quickly regained his balance. "I should have figured Lancelot would have taught you ways to counter attacks from people who are stronger than you." He quickly advanced towards her, using the same technique he had the first time. She effortlessly blocked him, but then he started to use more of his strength against her. Percival focused on pushing back enough to not fall backwards. Gaiwin saw this focus and slid one of his swords away and applied the same pressure to the one that remained in contact with Laevatine. He took his free sword and went under her sword to nicked her left arm. She stepped back and pulled her blade away. PErcival wasted no time and recovered, quickly slammed the side of Laevatine into the sides of his. Galatine.

"And I should have figured he taught you to use your strength." The two of them pulled their blades back and stepped away from each toehr. Percival and Gaiwin went back towards each other. They swung their swords at each other again. Their swords clanged as they hit each other. Gaiwin began to swing his one sword horizontally so if it hit Percival, it would just brush her stomach. He held the other sword raised behind him, ready to be swung across when he finished the strike with the other sword. Percival had seen this technique, and knew how fast he could slice. She angled her sword a bit and countered every swing. Rather than continuing her simple block, Percival decided it was time to pull out her power. She stepped back a bit and jumped up into the air. Fire radiated from her center in a ring. Gaiwin ducked down and crossed his swords in front of his face to avoid the flames. This gave her the advantage. As she came down, she brought her sword against the X his swords created. The sword rang as they came together.

The two of them froze there for a moment. It looked like Gaiwin was at a disadvantage, but he wasn't. He used the strength from his legs as he pushed up into a standing position. He swung his swords out of the X so that they sliced horizontally, throwing her sword from her hand. As he drew his swords out of the X he made a small slash on her wrist. Gaiwin thought he had finished her. He went for the final strike. A duel ended when a knight was either too tired to go on, or when the one knight put their sword tip at their opponent's neck. Gaiwin leaned forwards to end the duel, when Percival threw up a flame shield. Without her sword, she knew she had to focus to keep this going. First she got every detail perfect, but she made sure it wasn't so hot that it would badly burn him. While she wasn't burning him, she had gotten the metal of Gaiwin's gloves hot enough that it slightly burned his hands. It didn't bother him, however, as he kept slashing at the shield. She just kept making it stronger, but she needed to buy herself time to get her sword. She let Gaiwin continue slash through it, until he broke free. Flames swirled out of control, and Gaiwin had to shield himself. She took that moment to grab her sword and came at him. He was caught off guard and was forced to quickly block her attack. She used the weakness of his block against him. She took her left hand from the bottom her hilt and held her left hand on the sword backhanded. Using this hold and a bit of fire, she was able to angle her sword and burn his hands so that both swords fell. He jumped very far back and threw his hand into a bucket of water, that most knights used to cool off after practice.

_The fire works well with the metal. _Gaiwin thought. _ I can't hold my sword when my hands are burning. If she's going to burn me, then it's time I use my extra power. _Gaiwin was known for wearing spiked metal gloves, but no one knew the real reason, besides Lancelot.

Percival jumped and sent another ring of fire at Gaiwin. He jumped up over the fire and clung to a wall. After the fire went out he pushed off the wall and glided at her at a high speed. He drew his one fist back and aimed right for her stomach. He won't hit her so hard that she would be badly hurt, just hard enough to knock her backwards. Percival didn't even know what he was doing and only had enough time to put up her sword as a weak defense. It didn't do much except gave Gaiwin a very small cut on his left shoulder. Her sword was too high and he was able to hit her stomach with his fist. She fell backwards and had the wind knocked out of her. The spikes had punctured her armor and left small holes in her stomach, but nothing deep. Gaiwin hit the ground and retrieved his swords. She was down on her one knee. It was over. Gaiwin went in once again to put his sword at her neck.

A clang rang through the training arena. Percival blocked Gaiwin. He was very surprised that she was still able to fight. Her fire shield flared up around her. Gaiwin jumped back and put his two swords in one hand as he clung to the wall. He jumped back down as the fire died away. Percival ran towards him, raised her sword to strike down but Gaiwin blocked her.

The two of them stood there with the sides of their swords pushed against each other staring at each other. This was going to take a lot longer than either of them initially had thought.

* * *

Lancelot was sitting in his office with Sir Benivere and Sir Lucan. The two of them were responsible for the treasury of the Knights of the Round Tables. Galahad was also in and out working with the three of them. They had been productive and the budget seemed to be balanced.

Then Lancelot heard something that sounded like battle. "Sir Lancelot, is everything all right?" Benivere asked. It wasn't like Lancelot to get distracted.

"There's a duel going on at one of the training grounds." Lancelot answered.

"Now that you mention it, I thought I heard some metal hitting metal." Lucan commented.

Benivere then added. "You usually cannot hear duels from here. It must be close."

"Unless the battle is intense." Lancelot listened. He could only hear ringing, but the pattern sounded an awful lot like someone was using two sword, and only one knight used two swords. Who would Gaiwin be dueling with that intensely? "Galahad." Lancelot called. He was curious about who Gaiwin could be fighting.

The silver hedgehog entered the room. "Yes, father?"

"Did Gaiwin say that he and the king would be dueling?" Even if the king was a fool and inexperienced, it was possible that with the training Gaiwin had been giving him combined with Excalibur's power that he could be the other knight.

"No, actually Gaiwin wanted to get away from the king."

"Hm." If it wasn't Sonic, who could it be?

Lancelot didn't know that it was Percival who was fighting Gaiwin. They dueled until the two of them were too worn out to continue and they called it a draw. Both of them were beat up, bleeding in several spots, but none of their injuries were anything bad at all. For both of them it had been a good fight.

Percival put Laevatine away. She had used all of her tricks in the fight and it had been her best one since she fought the king. However, she had a question to ask Gaiwin. "How much of your strength did you use?"

"Why would I hold back?"

"Because I've heard that you're a lot stronger than that." Lancelot had told her about Gaiwin's true strength during one of their lessons when he was training her. Gaiwin had been Lancelot's student as well; actually Gaiwin had been his first student. Percival had been Lancelot's last.

Gaiwin knew that Lancelot must have told her, probably an example of someone strong who she would have to learn to counter. "That was probably a less than half."

"Less than half?"

"More than one-third." _That was less than half…_ Percival thought. He had sent her tumbling backwards more than a few feet. If he had used full strength he probably could have ripped her in half. "How much were you holding back?"

Percival had been holding back, but not as much as him. "The flames usually are hotter." She knew she could have really burned him if she wanted to, but that wouldn't have been right. It was only a friendly duel.

"I thought so."

"That was a good fight, Gaiwin. Your skills are as impressive as I have heard."

"As are yours." Gaiwin and Percival shook hands. "I won't keep you from your other appointments any longer. We'll have to do that again, it was a fun fight."

Percival watched as Gaiwin left the arena. _So that's what's it's like to fight Gaiwin. _She thought. _I'm happy I'm on the same side as him._

* * *

All of their minor injuries had healed completely by the time the next meeting at the Round Table occurred. Percival had been on time to the last two meetings, now that Galahad no longer needed to tell her when they were happening. Galahad was already present when she got there, as were Lancelot, Gaiwin and the king.

"I'm surprised the three of you are not the last ones here this time." Percival said to Galahad. The second-in-command and his apprentices were always late.

"I'm always on time, Sonic isn't. Today, though, Gaiwin made sure he was on time."

"How?"

"The time Gaiwin told him was half an hour earlier than he needed to be there by. What are we even doing at this meeting?"

"Voting on the budget. Gaiwin probably has a report from the echidnas. It should be a short easy meeting."

"Yeah, Gaiwin told me that the long ones usually only occur when there's a war going on."

"I don't foresee the king getting into a lot of wars, unless someone comes after him."

"We're all going to be out of practice if one does come."

"Don't worry, there's always bandits that need fought."

Gaiwin's voice then echoed through the room as he started the meeting. "Let us begin this meeting of the Knights of the Round Table. May you turn your attention to our leader, Sir Lancelot."

The room went silent as Lancelot began. "On today's agenda we have to vote on the budget and hear the report from the echidna tribes. Sir Gaiwin?"

"My chief is unsure of when he will be able to join the king for a formal signing of the treaty. A new advising elder is currently being chosen and it's a lengthy process. When that is completed, they will come to Camelot to sign the treaty."

"The knights look forward to seeing our old allies again." Lancelot responded. "Moving on, Sir Benivere and Sir Lucan, explain the budget to the table."

Lucan started. "We're happy to announce that we have an influx of funds recently and therefore more was able to be included in the budget."

"The tax proportion has stayed stagnant, but several donations have come in. Including donations from Lady Guinevere, the Lord and Lady York, the Lord and Lady Rose and the Lord and Lady Ashvere." Benivere announced. The Lord and Lady Ashvere were Percival's parents. They had always given money to the Knights of the Round Table but since Percival had joined they donated more, even though they didn't exactly approve of her choice.

"Does anyone know of any other sources of funds or have any questions?" Lucan asked.

Sir Lamerok had snarled almost inaudibly when Benivere said that the Ashveres had donated. He had never liked Percival, even before he met her he didn't like her. Now that she had a higher rank than him, it only made things worse. "I think that answers the question about how Sir Percival got to be a knight in the first place." He remarked. Lamerok was known for fighting with other knights, but this was low.

"Are you implying that I bought my position, Sir Lamerok?" Percival inquired. He had brought her name up and now she had every right to defend it.

"Don't you think that it's odd that the first woman knight is from a family who started to give substantial sums of money to the Knights of the Round Table after she was accepted? And how do you explain your quick rise through the ranks, Sir Percival? Is it luck or money?

Percival was about to completely lose her temper. Next to her, the normally passive Galahad's fists were clenched. Gaiwin looked very irritated with Lamerok, even the king seemed to not be very happy. Lancelot showed no expression, other than a raised eyebrow. However, she would let none of these men stand up for her. That would just prove Lamerok's point that she was weak. "You apparently need to be reminded about why I was allowed to join the Knights of the Round Table. Will you back down and realize the foolishness of your accusation, or do you need proof?"

"The foolishness of my accusation? I'm stating the obvious, Percival, all of us have thought it. If you claims are true that you are such a great knight, then show us all, Percival." Lamerok jumped onto the table. There were several reasons the Round Table so large. First of all, there were a lot of knights. Second of all, the size allowed for duels to be fought on top of the table. Since knights sometimes got into arguments that led violence, the Knights of the Round Table had a set of rules for this sort of thing. When these battles were fought at the table, it prevented knights from badly injuring or killing one another thus protecting the reputation of the organization.

Percival got up onto the table and withdrew Laevatine. "It seems you need proof."

Lamerok responded by withdrawing his sword. While Lamerok's sword was only a normal sword, something should be noted about his swordsmanship. Lamerok was originally trained to wield a single-handed sword but he then learned to use two swords. His goal was to become better than Gaiwin with them to earn greater respect from Sir Lancelot and become the second-in-command. However, Gaiwin learned how to use this technique on Stonehedge Island, the place where it was created. Lamerok could not surpass Gaiwin and returned to using one sword. Lamerok's ambition, hot-headness and jealousy had caused him many problems in the past, yet he was a strong and determined knight. Percival knew all of this, Lamerok was another former student of Lancelot and he had told her to watch out for Lamerok.

The hawk began the battle by charging at Percival. As he approached her, Lamerok sliced at her neck. Percival raised her sword and blocked his attack. She knew that this wasn't the place to use a fire attack, she would look too aggressive. He attacked again, except this time he lounged towards her. Percival stepped back because she knew he would create an opening when he attacked. When he missed, she counter attacked by stepping forward on the side of his blade and swinging her blade up. However, her goal was not to draw blood. Instead her sword hit his armor with such a force that Lamerok was forced to step a few steps back. This time, Percival attacked. She moved towards him, but rather than going all at him and attacking, she side stepped in front of him and put her sword across his shoulders. Before she could do any damage, Lamerok blocked her attack by putting his sword in the way of her own. Then he shoved against her sword, forcing Percival to take a few steps back. Using the time it took her to recover, Lamerok charged forward and sliced at Percival's feet. She was quick enough to jump and get out of the way, but he continued to swing his sword along the ground. Percival dodged his attacks with expert timing, but she knew that the only way to stop this was to counter. When she jumped into the air to avoid his next swing, she jumped up with full force and directed her sword and body towards Lamerok. The tip of her sword contacted his breast-plate and just went through. Percival pulled her sword back, Lamerok slid across the table.

While the two of them continued to fight and block each other's blows, the other knights watched closely. Lancelot looked over at his second-in-command, who appeared at be very angry that Sir Lamerok had challenged Sir Percival. To Lancelot, that seemed odd. "Gaiwin, call over your apprentice knights. Percival and Lamerok are both knights with strong techniques."

"Yes, Sir." Gaiwin replied. He waved Sonic and Galahad over. The two knights knelt behind their teacher. "Watch Sir Lamerok and Sir Percival closely, there is much you can learn from their technique. Look at Sir Lamerok." The hawk was swinging his thin sword in a Z pattern back and forth across Percival's breastplate. He did this with such speed, that Percival was unable to block a few. "He cuts in a Z pattern because he can slash in both directions and cover more area. Also, the Z pattern is continuous and doesn't allow time for his opponent to find on opening and strike. When he finishes the Z he draws it back up to the top of the pattern so quickly, Sir Percival can't use that time to counter attack. That's why if you can master the Z pattern, it's a reliable way to cut your opponent. Now, watch Sir Percival's counter attack."

Percival had figured out that Lamerok was using a Z pattern. She blocked each blow by angling her sword to counter the direction. Unfortunately that wouldn't work forever but she knew the counter-attack for the Z pattern. As Lamerok drew his sword back up to the top of the Z, Percival raised her sword to block his upwards diagonally sweep. Lamerok's sword hit Laevatine with such power that Percival had to grip the sword with all of her strength. She succeeded in stopping his sword and then pushed back against his with all of her strength. Lamerok may have been stronger than her, but he was caught off guard and was pushed backwards.

"That's the only way to counter a Z pattern." Gaiwin explained to his students. "It is very difficult because you have to have your timing perfect or you leave yourself with very vulnerable openings. In addition, his sword hit her's with such speed that it is very difficult to stop. If you are ever doing this, be ready to hold onto that sword tight and then push back."

"So if the Z pattern counter is hard to do, that means this technique is one that usually can do more damage?" Galahad asked.

"Yes, unless you're opponent is faster than you. A Z pattern is useless against you, Sonic, because you could move out of the way of the Z and attack the spot Lamerok left open for attack on his side." Gaiwin told Sonic.

"Sweet." Sonic replied causing Gaiwin to roll his eyes. The echidna continued to explain the techniques the Percival and Lamerok used as the battle dragged on. The two knights had been fighting for quite soon time.

Lamerok jumped and sent his sword crashing down at Percival. She raised her sword above her head and blocked his blows. He repeatedly did this to her. It was similar to what Gaiwin had done during his duel with Percival, except Lamerok was not nearly as strong as him.

Gaiwin realized this and informed Galahad and Sonic. "Watch very closely what's she's going to do to stop him." Percival waited for Lamerok to pull his sword back away from her sword and then spun out to the side and slashed Lamerok's side.

"How did you know she was going to do that?" Galahad asked Gaiwin.

"She's not as strong as Lamerok, she has to have some way to get out of that situation."

Meanwhile, on the table, Lamerok had recovered from his surprise and plunged inward to strike Percival's neck. She blocked him and the two of them were stuck with their swords holding the other's back.

"You belong in the kitchen like my wife, not taking a valuable seat from a knight who deserves it." Lamerak growled at Percival, so low that only she could hear it. "My wife was fiery like you, but then I taught her her place. You just need some man to teach you yours."

Anger filled Percival as she pushed against his sword and sent him staggering back. She knew that getting to the table was only going to be half the battle, but she never expected this.

"Enough!" Lancelot called an end to the duel. Galahad and Sonic had returned to their seats. Lancelot noticed that Lamerok had said something to Percival and whatever he had said infuriated her. The two knights were also starting to get too rough as well. Percival lowered her sword on Lancelot's orders. However, Lamerok had been so caught up in preparing his next attack, he hadn't noticed that Lancelot had called an end to the battle. He lifted his sword and plunged in at Percival, harshly cutting where her shoulder and neck met. Percival was unable to block him, but as he cut her she raised her sword and leaned back. She caught him off guard and was able to push her sword up against his. Lamerok let go and his sword went flying. Percival grabbed it out of the air with her left hand and pointed the tip right below Lamer0k's chin.

Gaiwin, as well as most other knights, were shocked that Lamerok had so openly disobeyed Lancelot. He knew that he had to enforce the commander's call to end the duel. "Lancelot called an end to the duel." His voice boomed through the room. "Both of you get off the table at once or you will be severely punished for disobeying orders!"

Percival released Lamerok's sword. He caught it before it hit the ground. Before he went back to his seat he gave her a malicious stare, she had humiliated him. Percival returned to her seat next to Galahad. She had done nothing wrong. Once Lamerok attacked her against Lancelot's orders, she could raise her sword again to defend herself. Lamerok, however, was in trouble, not because he had openly insulted Percival but because he had disobeyed Lancelot.

Finally, Lancelot didn't bother finishing the budget. He wanted this meeting to be over immediately. "Thank you for attending, brothers. We will vote on the budget next week. This meeting is adjourned." The knights all rose to leave. Lancelot turned to Gaiwin. "Get Lamerok and bring him to my study." Gaiwin nodded and went to get the hawk. Lancelot then turned to Sonic. "You have a right to be involved in this. It's your choice if you want to come."

"When we made those oaths, didn't I say that I would trust you when it came to the knights? Besides, I think this is the first time that I've been here that it isn't me being dragged by Gaiwin into your office."

"Very well." The ebony commander rose and left the room.

Meanwhile Galahad was talking to Percival. "Why did he do that to you? That Lamerok is such a hot-headed idiot! I hope my father and Gaiwin teach him a lesson about saying something like that to his superior."

"That's not why Gaiwin and Lancelot are punishing him."

"Then why would they be-"

"He disobeyed his commander, Galahad." Percival explained. "The only part of that duel that wasn't completely within the limits of the rules was his last attack. Lancelot told him to stop and he didn't. He will pay dearly for that."

"So he can say those things about you?"

"Yes, though I doubt if anyone heard what he said to me while we were fighting, he would be very respected."

"What did he say?"

"I'd rather not tell you, Galahad. It will only make you angry and this isn't your fight, it's mine."

* * *

Lancelot sat at his desk, waiting for Gaiwin and Lamerak. This meeting had gone horribly. Lancelot thought what Lamerok said was wrong, but it wasn't so out of line that he could do much about it. Percival had defended herself well, anyways. What Lancelot was more confused about is why Lamerok had disobeyed orders. Lamerok may be a hot-head who fights with the other knights, but he never disobeyed Lancelot. The ebony knight may be the only knight Lamerok had any respect for.

Gaiwin and Lamerok then entered. The echidna took his place at the commander's right side. Gaiwin was very angry with Lamerak. He had attacked Percival for no reason except for jealously because she was a woman who had taken the position he had wanted. This was not okay with Gaiwin but he had to keep his opinions to himself.

Lancelot began. "Sir Lamerok, what was the meaning of that?"

Lamerok immediately got defensive. "I have every right to challenge her at the Round Table!"

"No." Lancelot bluntly stated. "Why did you disobey me?"

Lamerok remained silent.

"You continued the duel after I called it to an end. Percival obeyed orders and put down her sword and you took advantage of that."

"She made me look like a fool!" Lamerok protested.

"No, you did that yourself." Lancelot argued. "By not following orders, you looked like the fool to all of the other knights."

The commander rose and went to the window. He turned his back on Lamerok and Gaiwin. "By disobeying me, you are acting against the king. After all that has recently occurred, traitorous acts like you have committed today cannot be tolerated. There is too much at stake."

"Don't you find any of this with Percival the least bit suspicious? We are trying to teach the king tradition, yet we broke one of our own traditions four years again."

"We are not here to discuss Percival!" Gaiwin snapped.

"And as for tradition, no where is it written that a woman couldn't serve at the Round Table." Lancelot turned back around and continued. "Sir Lamerok, you are on probation. Should you disobey the king or me again, you will be expelled for the Knights of the Round Table. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Lamerok muttered.

"Good, then you are excused."

Lamerok got up and left the study, leaving Gaiwin and Lancelot alone.

"That son of a bitch. He shouldn't be allowed to do that." He's lucky." Gaiwin said.

"I don't agree with him either, but it was his right to challenge Percival as a knight."

"He's lucky."

"Why?" Lancelot asked.

"Percival only wanted to protect her honor in the least violent way, otherwise I doubt he would have left that meeting with a shred of dignity."

"I know, and that is why she is a truly valiant knight and he is not."

* * *

_A/N- I don't really know if the real knights fought on the Round Table, but I thought it would be cool if Percival and Lamerok did. You'll find out the real reason he hates her soon._

_Thanks for reading, please review!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Knights of the Round Table**

**Chapter 4**

_A/N- Sorry, I had a bit of a writer's block with this story. No worries though!_

* * *

Two mornings later, Percival had some free time. Like usual, Galahad had training and Percival had some errands to run. She went into the market and got her sword sharpened by the Blacksmith. If it had been sharper during her fight with Lamerak, maybe she could have done a bit more damage to him. The only open cuts she still had from that fight was the one on her shoulder. The rest had healed up. The Chaos Power in Laevatine helped her heal quicker, as did all the swords with Chaos Power.

"Here you go, Sir Percival, all sharpened." Smithy handed the sword over to her. "I know you're busy but you probably should bring it in more often. A little maintenance really will help it stay in top condition."

"Thank you, Smithy, I'll try to come in more."

As Percival left, Smithy called, "Bye, thanks for your business!"

She stepped out back onto the street of the market. It was busy, just like any other day. The market was always full of people from all aspects of life. There were knights, lords, servants, farmers, craftsmen and all others in between. It was good to see this place back to normal. The market had become quieter when the former king made his change, and when news spread of the Knight of the Wind, the place closed. It seemed that everyone was welcoming the new king's reign. Percival hoped the prosperity would continue. Even though she was a knight, she knew that the people had had enough of war.

As she walked through the market, Percival's eyes glanced over the stalls. At one of them, she thought she saw Sir Gaiwin. It couldn't be, though, he was training with Galahad and Sonic. Even if he wasn't training with them, why would he be in the market shopping for groceries? Knights had pages for that sort of thing. Then he turned around and it was indeed Sir Gaiwin, there was only one Echidna in Camelot after all. "Oh, good morning, Percival. What brings you to the market?"

"I was visiting the Blacksmith to get my sword sharpened. Aren't you supposed to be with Galahad and the king?"

"I was earlier, but Lancelot and Galahad are going out to train together today and the King has a meeting."

Percival remembered Galahad telling her about training with his father, she must have forgotten. "I see. Don't you have a page to do your shopping?" She asked. Gaiwin was the second-in-command, it wasn't like he couldn't afford a page.

"No, I don't have one. I have extra time and don't see the point in hiring someone to do things for me. Besides, I live alone and it isn't that much to buy." Without even realizing it, the two of them started to walk through the market together. "Word has gotten out about your duel with Lamerak."

"I knew it would."

"Were you told what happened?"

"No."

"Lancelot put him on probation for disobeying orders." Gaiwin explained. "What he said to you was wrong, but you defended your honor well. He'll think twice before crossing you again."

"I hope so, Gaiwin." Percival realized that Gaiwin was one of the only knights who had talked to her about this that didn't seem to want to intervene. Galahad had wanted to badly, and Percival could not explain to him that he would only ruin her honor. Gaiwin definitely understood why she had fought.

"You really held yourself back. With a power like yours, I would have let him have it."

"I couldn't. I didn't want to look like I was violently picking a fight with one of the other knights, even if he did insult me."

"You've got more will power than I do then."

Suddenly there was yelling in the market. Gaiwin and Percival snapped to attention. "The first locks were cut!" Someone yelled. The first locks were the strongest and held the water back from flooding the entire market place. They had been tampered with so that the gates hung limply. If they broke completely, the entire market would flood.

Gaiwin dropped his groceries and dove into the canal. He swam to the locks and pushed them back into their right position and held them there. They were very heavy, but Gaiwin's strength allowed him to keep the locks closed. However, he couldn't keep it up forever.

Meanwhile, two people stood on the sides of the canal watching. They had cut the cords that allowed the locks to be opened and closed. One was a sparrow and the other a raccoon. The two bandits watched as Gaiwin held the locks closed.

"This did not go according to plan." The sparrow said to the raccoon.

"It did not. This is so typical of the Knights of the Round Table. If we want to flood this place and not have the boss skin us alive, we'll have to take care of Sir Gaiwin." The raccoon replied. The sparrow withdrew a knife form his belt and threw it at Gaiwin. Either it would hit him, or the echidna would have to let go of the locks and let the market flood. Gaiwin watched as the knife came towards him, but it was too late to move. Then the ring of metal hitting metal surged through the market. Percival stood in between knife and Gaiwin, she had used Laevatine to intercept the knife.

"Hold back the locks, Gaiwin. I'll take care of them." She instructed. Then she jumped out of the canal and went to attack the two bandits. She descended upon them with her sword raised for a slashing attack. The raccoon withdrew his rapier and countered her.

"Call the others." The raccoon commanded the sparrow.

The sparrow nodded. As the raccoon began to engage Percival, the sparrow turned and yelled, "Verde!"

A few moments later, a host of voices called back, "Raiders!" Suddenly, the other raiders began to appear from alleyways, rooftops and out of the crowd. All together, ten raiders, including those she had been fighting, surrounded Percival.

"Well, if it isn't Sir Percival." One stepped forward and said. He was a green hedgehog, with scars across his face. "And it looks like Sir Gaiwin's in the water. Of course, the only knight that could have stopped this from happening had to be here."

"Modred." Percival venomously spit. Modred was the leader of the Verde Raiders, the biggest and most dangerous of the bandits in Camelot. They hadn't stopped attacking Camelot all through the reign of the Black Knight and had been a major nuisance. Now they were back again.

He maliciously laughed and then stepped close to her and whispered in her ear. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Scared?" Percival surrounded herself with fire, burning Modred in the process. The green scandal jumped back. "You little-" Percival stopped him mid-sentence and slashed at his neck. Modred quickly withdrew his sword and blocked her. "Take her out boys, and someone kill Gaiwin." The other bandits took out their weapons of various shapes and sizes and began to attack Percival. In addition to defending herself, Percival also had to keep them from getting to Gaiwin. Fire shields flared up around her from time to time and her sword moved like a flash of light. She managed to take four of the bandit's down, including the raccoon. There were still six left, though.

Meanwhile, Gaiwin continued to hold the locks in place. There was nothing he could do to help Percival. Someone called to him, "Sir Gaiwin!"

He looked up to the bank to see Smithy. "I'm going to try and fix the locks. Don't let go."

"I won't, just watch for knives. One of them in the gang seems to be pretty good at that."

"Okay." Smithy went to work reattaching ropes to the locks. While he worked on that, Percival continued her fight. She had kept them away from Gaiwin, but it was starting to take a toll on her. A few of them had snagged her and five were still left. Modred continued to be her most demanding opponent; he constantly was slashing at her. Suddenly, the knife-throwing sparrow went to launch a knife at Gaiwin. Percival ignored the fight she was currently in and stabbed the sparrow in the side. He hollered and went down. Percival turned to fight her other four opponents, and was faced with a sword held to her neck by Modred. Two of the other bandits went around behind her and grabbed her arms. They threw Laevatine to the fourth bandit.

"You've been a pain long enough in this battle, Percival, but you won't be much longer."

"You don't learn, do you?" She asked. Modred had gotten too close to her, again, making it easier for her to hit him with a fire shield. The two bandits behind her screamed as they were set on fire and released her. While they were all recovering, Percival punched the bandit with her sword in the face. He was too slow to block her and she was able to make him drop her sword. As soon as she had it, Percival went to return to her fight with Modred, and found that he was already there to fight her. The two of them began to exchange blows. They continued to go back and forth.

"Give up, Percival, no knight is a match for me!"

"We'll see if you can live up to that." She plunged her sword into his shoulder, but he didn't even flinch. He kept fighting. Suddenly, one of the fallen bandits attacked Percival from the side. She thought she had taken him out of the fight, but he had recovered. She easily blocked his attack, but Modred took the opportunity to attack her. He kicked her in the stomach hard enough to send her to her knees. He extended his sword and put to tip at her neck. He stood a swords length away, so even if she tried to burn him, he would still have enough to strike before he would have to let go of his sword.

"I can just imagine how angry Lancelot's going to be when he finds out I killed one of his little pets. He'll probably have that stupid king send everyone out to find me so I can be killed. I don't know why you care, you'll be dead anyways."

Suddenly, two swords crossed around Modred's neck. "You talk too much, Modred. You could have killed her if you just would have done it." Gaiwin stood behind him. "Are you alright, Percival?"

She stood up. "I'm fine. Did Smithy fix the locks?"

"Temporarily."

"Good."

Modred, meanwhile, got an evil smirk on his face. He slammed the hilt of his sword into Gaiwin's stomach. The echidna's swords left his neck. As Modred turned to finish Gaiwin, Percival raised her sword and stabbed him in the side, hard enough that he dropped his sword. He started to gush blood.

"Damn you, Percival." He muttered as he fell to his knees.

"Smithy, go get Sir Lancelot and the king. Tell them that we have Modred and some members of the Verde Raiders in custody." Smithy nodded and took off towards the castle.

"Someone get something to bind them with." Percival commanded. The towns people snapped into action bringing them ropes and tying up the other bandits. Gaiwin shoved Modred to the ground the rest of the way. Percival tied him up.

Modred started to laugh "I'm going to get the two of you for this."

"Be quiet or I'll have to knock you out." Percival threatened. A group of townsmen came over to watch Modred for the two knights.

"Are you badly hurt anywhere, Percival?" Gaiwin asked.

"I don't think so, just a little beat up. Are you?"

Gaiwin laughed. "I barely did any fighting. You did most of the work."

"You held back all the water in the locks, Gaiwin, I would hardly call that not doing any work. Is that you're full strength, then?"

"A good deal of it, but not all of it." Gaiwin replied. "I saw that you burned most of them."

"When you're fighting ten different opponents, you need to use attacks like that."

"It worked. You did well."

"You too, Gaiwin."

What the two of them didn't know was that they were being closely watched and scrutinized.

* * *

Lancelot had been planning to go train with Galahad, but his son hadn't come back from his errands yet. That was no surprise to Lancelot, besides he had some paperwork anyways. He always had paperwork these days, after all it was his job to keep records of what was occurring with the Knights of the Round Table.

He heard a soft sound out on the balcony, but he didn't even look up. "What is it, Guinevere?"

She laughed as she walked in from the balcony. "I suppose there will be no hello, then? Oh and you have to get me in to meet this new king soon. I don't like watching someone that important and knowing so much about them when I haven't met them." Guinevere was a rich Lady who lived in Camelot. She was a beautifully figured bat, who's midnight wings allowed her to fly anywhere in the city. Guinevere also always carried a black fan with the insignia of a red lion on it. More importantly, though, Guinevere was the Lady of Information in Camelot. She knew more than Lancelot about everything that happened in the city, in the country and beyond. She had spies everywhere and her own eyes were always watching the important events from behind her black fan.

"Did you come here just to talk because I'm busy."

"No, I saw something interesting in the market today. Something about your knights."

"Well?"

"I saw of two your knights acting very friendly with each other, I think it's the begins of something interesting."

"Is that all you had to tell me?"

Guinevere ignored his disinterest as she continued. "But they are two very important knights, two I would have never thought would do this, Gaiwin and Percival."

Lancelot stopped writing for a second. Guinevere may have been over-exaggerating or just interrupting the signs wrong but she had seen Percival and Gaiwin together. The two of them never did a lot together, when had this even begun? "That's who he was fighting the other day in the training arena. It was Percival." Lancelot then wondered why Gaiwin hadn't told him. It was unlike his second-in-command.

"So they were training together. Is this a problem, Lancelot?"

"I don't care what the two of them do. It has nothing to do with me."

"I don't know why you aren't more interested in this."

"I have more important things to think about, like that idiot king."

"The two of them would be a great fighting force together, they manage to keep the market from flooding and brought Modred to his knees-"

"What about Modred?"

"Did I forget to tell you? He and the Verde Raiders cut the ropes on the first locks and were defeated by Percival and Gaiwin. They are being held down in the market right now waiting for you and the king."

Lancelot rose. "Damn it, Gwen, why didn't you tell me that first!"

"Well they sent the Blacksmith to get you, but he went to get the king first so I figured I had time to visit." Lancelot rolled his eyes. It was useless fighting with Guinevere, she would only laugh it off. She walked back out onto the balcony. "Well, you'll have to be going soon and I have other places to be. I hope you find my information useful, Lancelot." She spread her wings and flew off, leaving Lancelot alone.

"Lancelot!" The king burst into the room. "The Verde Raiders-"

"I know."

"I do know those guys, and they're nasty. They burned my neighbor's farm this one time and-"

Lancelot strode past Sonic, ignoring everything he said. The king got the message and followed him out.

The two of them hurried to the scene of the battle, where they found Gaiwin and Percival waiting. Lancelot knew that Guinevere was probably here somewhere and he couldn't stop wondering about what was going on between Percival and Gaiwin. They didn't seem to be acting any different, and Lancelot would have noticed if they were hiding something.

"Lancelot, King Sonic" Gaiwin called as he saw the commander approaching. "The two of you made it here quickly."

"We heard the news." Lancelot replied.

"Where's that Modred anyways?" Sonic asked.

"I was told you were a country bum but I think you're just dumb." Modred told the king. Sonic looked past Gaiwin to see the green hedgehog tie up.

Sonic laughed. "I'm not the one who got their butt kicked by Gaiwin and Percival even though you outnumbered them five to one."

"SHUT UP, YOU ASS!"

Percival smacked Modred across the face. "Don't you dare talk to the king like that!"

"Me-ow, Percival." The king joked.

"King Sonic," Lancelot said.

"Yeah, Lancelot?"

"Be quiet."

"Right, we're supposed to be doing something with him."

The ebony commander approached Modred. His cold ominous gaze fell upon the bandit. "It's been a while since I've seen you, Modred. You haven't changed."

"Neither have you, Lancelot." Modred said Lancelot's name with venom. The two were very old enemies. They had hated each other longer than the time Gaiwin had spent with the Knight of the Round Table.

"I should kill you right here. However, it wouldn't be honorable of me to kill a wounded man, no matter how despicable he is."

Modred laughed. "All you ever talk about it honor, Lancelot, yet you're just a traitor like me now."

Lancelot's sword was drawn in a flash and at Modred's neck. "What did you say?"

"You betrayed Arthur to help this idiot and don't pretend you didn't."

"Arthur no longer existed to me."

"That's one way of looking at things."

Lancelot turned away from Modred and put his sword away. "What do you want done with him, King Sonic?"

"Don't kill him yet. We'll decide the best way to punish him later." Sonic suggested.

"Very well. Percival, Gaiwin, have him thrown in the dungeon. I'll see to it that more knights are posted as guards immediately."

"Yes, Sir Lancelot." The two of them said in unison.

"Take care of this." The commander turned away from Gaiwin, Percival and the King. No one could see it, but Lancelot was shaken by what Modred had said. His loyalty had been questioned.

* * *

The next morning, Gaiwin returned to training with apprentice knights. Word had spread like wild fire that the leader of the Verde Raiders was in custody and Gaiwin and Percival were heroes. The training proceeded just as it did any day with sparring, technique and conditioning practice. As the session drew to a close, Galahad had a question to ask.

"Gaiwin, I want to know something."

"That's not surprising, what?"

"What happened between my father and Modred?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that too." Sonic added.

Gaiwin should have expected this question to come along. He had still been a child when this had happened, but he had learned the story from a older knight while he was an apprentice. "Modred was a knight about four years before I joined. He and Lancelot were close friends, until Modred betrayed King Arthur." Gaiwin saw that the two young knights were suddenly very interested. No one talked about the traitor knight in Camelot because it was taboo. "Remember back when this happened, King Arthur was a good and uncorrupt man. Lancelot was deeply devoted to serving him and he was the fourth in command at this time. Modred was the fifth. Then, one day, King Arthur heard word that a group of bandits was attacking a nearby city and causing serious damage. It needed to be dealt with quickly, so Arthur decided to go himself, with the first four commanders and left the city under the protection of Modred. Arthur used to do this quite often because he knew that Modred kept the city in line and that the first four were great warriors. However, this made Modred want the crown. He took over the city. Arthur sent Lancelot back to find out what was going and to put a stop to it. Lancelot hurried back to find that Modred had not only taken over the city, he had kidnapped the Lady of the Lake, who at the time was a woman named Maria. He burst into the castle and found Modred,"

**_Flashback_**

_Modred sat upon the throne and stared at the ebony hedgehog that had come into his palace. "I've been expecting you, Lancelot, did Arthur send you?"_

_"What are you doing, Modred?"_

_"I took over the city, stupid. I thought that much was obvious."_

_"Why are you doing this, you're breaking you're oaths!"_

_Modred laughed. "Oaths? Why do I care about oaths? Arthur never did anything for me and I've decided I'm done ruling this kingdom for him."_

_"It is your duty to be loyal to him."_

_"Not anymore. I have a vision for a new Camelot and this time I'll be the one on top. You can be too, Lancelot. Swear loyalty to me, and I'll make you the greatest commander the Round Table has ever seen."_

_"The Knights of the Round Table serve King Arthur and until he dies we will serve him. Our institution is based on loyalty and tradition, both of which you are breaking. If you do not stop this now, Modred, you will force my hand and I will have to kill you."_

_Modred smirked. "I knew you would need more persuasion." He snapped his fingers. "You see, Lancelot, I planned the attack on that village because I knew this would happen. I've started my own little loyal group, the Verde Raiders and they helped me prepare a little surprise for you."_

_Two men brought out a blonde woman in a blue dress, she was bound and beaten. "Maria!" Lancelot yelled._

_"Yes, it's you're precious Maria." Modred withdrew his sword. He lifted her by the hair and held his blade at her neck. "If you continue to refuse to join me or attack me, Lancelot, I will kill her right here."_

_"Don't do it, Lancelot! King Arthur is counting on you!" Maria called._

_"What's you're answer, Lancelot?" Modred pushed the sword into her neck so that she began to bleed._

_"Please, Lancelot, don't betray this kingdom for me."_

_"I'm waiting."_

_In a flash, Lancelot had withdrawn his sword and was charging at Modred. The traitor was quick and slit Maria's throat before Lancelot could reach them. The ebony knight forced himself to keep going as her blood fell on him. Modred dropped her but couldn't raise his sword to block Lancelot's strikes. He slashed Modred three times very deeply on the chest before the other bandits attacked him. Lancelot killed them both, but Modred had gotten away and Maria was dead._

**_End Flashback_**

"Lancelot never forgave himself for that day. Loyalty to his king has been his only priority since then, which is why he couldn't accept that Arthur was changing for so long. Maria and Modred were the only to people Lancelot was close with and he lost them both in one day. He has hated Modred ever since." Gaiwin finished the story. The two young knights had also only been children when this had happened, but now that they knew the truth, it shocked them.

"I would have let the guy kill Modred if I would have known that." Sonic remarked.

"No, my father won't have wanted that." Galahad stated. "It wouldn't have been honorable."

"I want the two of you to remember something." Gaiwin instructed. "Unless you disarmed them in the battle and you simply are finishing it, you never kill someone who is injured and unarmed no matter how evil you're enemy is."

* * *

Later that evening, Percival and Galahad had just finished a sparing session. She had easily beaten him and the two of them left the arena when some of the lower ranked knights returned from an evening patrol. Percival was exempt from those and Galahad was still only an apprentice but they still didn't want to get in the way. They decided to stroll the garden instead.

"Gaiwin explained to me what happened between Modred and my father this morning. You know, right?" Galahad asked Percival.

"Yes, but I never really discuss it with anyone. I know it still bothers Lancelot after all these years. It's a terribly sad story because that day destroyed him. Don't bring it up to him or even mention her name."

"I won't. I think that's way he protects Nimue so well, because he doesn't want to fail again."

"That's the reason you're father protects everyone well." Percival corrected. "I'm surprised Gaiwin would agree to tell you that."

"You two did amazing out there. If it hadn't been the two of you, Modred would have gotten away with that."

"I was replaceable, Gaiwin wasn't. No one else could have held those locks."

"Gaiwin doesn't see it that way. He thinks the only other person would could have held all those bandits off was my father."

"Why am I not surprised by that?"

"The two of you seem to be spending more time together lately."

"We spared once and I met up with him in the market by accident, I would hardly call that spending more time together. You're the one who told me I should duel him anyways."

Galahad laughed. "True, but the two of you never used to say more than hello to each other."

"He's a very good knight, Galahad. It can't hurt to make some allies, especially with Lamarok after me now."

"You think he's still mad at you?"

"Lamerok was always mad at me, now he just has found the right time to be open about it."

"You don't think he would try anything?"

"No, but he'll keep fighting me until one of us goes to far and we end up fighting each other to the death or I leave the table. I'm hoping to avoid all that." Percival told Galahad. _Even when there is peace in Camelot, there is always turmoil whether from bandits, ghosts of our past, or from animosity between fellow knights._ She thought. _But how long is this so called peace going to last, before someone takes it all too far and starts another war?_

* * *

_A/N- Sir Modred was really a traitor, but I made up almost everything else about his background. Guinevere was really the queen, but I thought the Lady of Information was more fitting for Rouge. We're finally starting to hint a little romanace too, even though Lancelot doesn't think so._

_Thanks for reading. I still adore reviews!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_A/n- Our favorite knights are back! I got a review from someone telling me that I was spelling Gaiwin's name wrong, so now it's spelled Gawain. I'll change it in the other chapters when I remember to. Also, I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed on the last chapter and every other chapter. I'm sorry if I didn't get back to you yet, but I've been a tad bit busy. _

* * *

Like usual, Sir Lancelot rose early. Elsa brought him his tea as he sat at his desk and read over something the king had sent him to review last night. When he had glanced at it, it looked like something about the Echidna tribe so he had told Gawain to come in this morning to look at it. The second in command arrived on time.

"Good morning, Lancelot."

"Good morning Gawain. Take a look at this, it's from Sonic and his advisors."

Gawain took the paper and scanned it. "He wants to know what if he needs the Chief's approval for a law about aiding the poor."

"Does he?"

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with the treaty. I don't think Sonic's even read the treaty yet."

"When are they coming?"

"I still haven't been told yet. I sent a letter telling them that the leader of the Verde Raiders was in custody. Hopefully I hear back from them before the next meeting at the Round Table."

"We have to remind Sonic to set a date to sentence Modred."

"What do you think it will be?"

"Either hanging or beheading."

"It will be Sonic's first death sentence as king."

"The first of many." There was a soft knock at the door. "Enter." Lancelot called.

The young hare page, Elsa, entered. "I brought you some tea, Sir Gawain."

"Thank you, Elsa." Gawain took the tea.

"Elsa, do you know where my son went this morning?"

"I believe since his lesson with Gawain was cancelled, he went out to Sir Percival's manor for the morning."

"Thank you, Elsa, you are dismissed." The hare left the two knights.

"Good tea." Gaiwin commented.

"She may not be very good at running messages, but she's a good cook." Lancelot replied. "You and Percival did well yesterday."

"Thank you, Lancelot, but we were in the right place at the right time."

"You worked well together, but I don't expect anything less from the two of you. I heard you two dueling the other day."

"I've been curious about her style of fighting. I figured you trained her so she'd be a good fight."

"And?"

"She's gotten a lot stronger than she was when I last watched her fight."

"I noticed that the other day when she was fighting Lamerok, even though she didn't use her fire attack. Have you seen it at full strength?"

"She used it yesterday at full power because she was so outnumbered. I didn't get to take a good look though because I had to hold the locks closed."

"It must be strong if she can win against nine bandits and Modred."

* * *

The next meeting of the Knights of the Round Table took place a few days later. Percival walked through the market on the way to the meeting. This time, Galahad hadn't been sent to tell her, but she had gotten a letter from Gawain. She figured that Lancelot didn't want her to be late this time and had Gawain sent her the message. This time, she would be sure to stay clear of Lamerok. She didn't want anymore arguing at the Round Table. They never got anything done when they were arguing.

Suddenly Percival ran into someone. "Pardon me, but I really have to get moving." Percival then saw who it was. "Oh, I'm sorry Lady Vivian." Percival, who was trying so hard to stay away from Lamerok, had run into his wife. To be fair, she didn't dislike Lady Vivian personally but the woman let Lamerok control her so much that Percival couldn't really be around her too much. Vivian was older than Percival, actually she was probably older than Gawain, but she was still young and beautiful.

"Oh, it's you Sir Percival. It's no problem really. On your way to a Round Table meeting I presume?"

"Yes."

"Please, forgive my husband's brashness. He sometimes can't control his temper. It's not his fault really-"

Percival cut her off. "You don't need to apologize for him." She found Lady Vivian's apologizing for her husband annoying and sickening.

"He is a good person, Percival, you must know that."

The knight's jaw tightened. "If Arthur choose him while he was still himself, then I don't doubt him."

"I knew you wouldn't. You're not like the rest of them. I really should be going."

"Yes, I should be as well. Have a good day." Percival continued through the crowds and left Lady Vivian. What did she meant by Percival not being like the rest of them? After all, she was the one who he had attacked.

Percival didn't have much time to think about this, because before she knew it she was back at the two large doors that led to the Round Table. She was going to knock when she heard voices behind her.

"Damn it, Sonic! How many times to I have to tell you, do not eat off your sword!" Percival turned to see Gawain yelling at the king and Galahad behind them.

"What? I cleaned it, it's not dirty."

"That's not the point. It's Excalibur!"

"I have a question, where did that cube of cheese even come from?" Galahad asked.

"My pocket." Sonic replied.

"So you used your sword to take it out of your pocket? That seems difficult."

"I did it to annoy Gawain."

"I really should-"

"Is everything alright over here?" The three knights turned when they heard Percival's voice.

"Oh, good day, Percival. Everything is fine, The king is just being an ass." Gawain replied.

"Nothing unusual there."

Galahad burst out laughing and Gaiwin smirked. "Hey, I'm your king!" Sonic protested.

"And you ate cheese off your sword it seems. Not very regal. Don't let Lancelot catch you doing that." At that, Sonic just gaped. Percival realized that they would be late if they didn't get the meeting soon. "We best get moving."

"Yes, the last we need is for all four of us to be late." Knuckles approached the door and knocked. The two doors swung open and the four went in together. As they entered, Percival noticed that Lamerok was glaring at her. She was never so happy to have Gawain with her. The hawk knight knew that there was only knight at this table who's temper was shorter than his own was Gawain. Percival had only heard good things from Galahad about him as a teacher and she had rarely seen him get angry however she knew about his temper. It sometimes flared up when the king was around but there had been times at meetings that he went from normal to instantly furious. Apparently when Lamerak had challenged Percival last meeting and then didn't listen to Lancelot, it had been bad. Luckily, Lancelot had good control of his temper and managed to control Gawain's as well.

Percival took her seat and Galahad sat beside her. A few more knights entered after them and then Gawain's voice silenced the room. "Let us begin this meeting of the Round Table, may you turn your attention to our leader, Sir Lancelot."

As usual, Lancelot rose. "Good day, brothers. Today we have to pass the budget, but the more pressing matter is what to do with the leader of the Verde Raiders, Modred. As many of you know, Sir Gaiwin and Sir Percival fought valiantly to protect our city and were able to capture Modred and dispatch many of his bandits."

"Here! Here!" Sir Lucan cheered. A round of applauds followed.

Lancelot waited until it died down. "Sir Sonic, what punishment have you and your council decided on?"

"The council suggested death by hanging and I agreed." Sonic replied.

"Sir Gawain, where does your tribe stand?"

"My Chief commends the Knights for their bravery and the entire tribe is happy to see the Modred imprisoned. They agree that death is the correct punishment for his inexcusable crimes."

"Then the only step left is for us to vote, then the decision will be final."

The decision was unanimous. Modred would hang.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe we just sentenced a man to death." Galahad said to Percival as the two of them walked out.

"It happens a lot. Usually it isn't unanimous and there's an argument."

"At least Lamerok left you alone."

"I suppose."

Percival and Galahad walked out to the gardens. As if she could read their minds, Elsa had left hot tea waiting for the two of them under their usual tree. The two of them sat down.

"It's strange, I was so focused on not running into Lamerok today and then on my here, I ran into his wife."

"You spoke with Lady Vivian?" Galahad was shocked. "What did she have to say?"

"She apologized for her husband's actions then she said something I really don't understand. She told me that she knew I wouldn't doubt that he was really a good person because I'm not like the others."

"That's weird…do you think it has to do with the rumors…"

She cut him off. "I don't know, Galahad."

"Are the rumors true?"

Percival sighed. She never wanted to talk about this. "Yes, it's true. Lamerak's my father's son from his first marriage."

"You're father was married twice?"

"He was married to Lamerok's mother for only a short time. Her temper was a lot like Lamerok's and that's part of the reason he left her. He sent her away from the manor but he sent her money until she remarried another wealthy man. That man raised Lamerok and left him his estate because the two of them were unable to have any other children. Lamerok's always resented my family, though, because of what my father did. "

"You and him are nothing alike, you don't even look alike."

"He looks like his mother, except for his eyes. Those are from my father. I look more like a mix between my father and mother. Neither family really talks about it. Lamerok isn't part of my family and I am not part of his. The blood we share doesn't mean anything to us, all it does is cause resentment." Percival explained and then added, "Galahad, I don't want you to tell anyone else this. I'm sure your father knows but we would all rather see this thing just be some sort of rumor."

"I understand Percival. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't. I probably should have told you sooner, rather than let you hear all the rumors on the streets. That's the real story, my father told me himself."

"Do you think someday, Lamerok will ever forgive your family."

"No, and I doubt that our two families will ever get along."

* * *

The next night, Gawain met Galahad and Sonic at the training grounds. They would be doing a night patrol tonight. There were always members of the Knights of the Round Table patrolling the streets at night, though usually they were not officers. However, Gawain decided that he should take Sonic and Galahad out as part of their training. Besides, with the extra security that had been posted since Modred was arrested, their help would be appreciated.

The three of them walked the dark streets. Occasionally people pasted them quietly but mostly they were alone. There were other groups in other parts of the city, but the three of them had the city square.

"Wow, it's so quiet here now." Galahad commented.

"The Tavern Row is a few streets away. It won't be quiet when we get there." Gawain replied.

"I feel like a secret spy or something, lurking around in the shadows." Sonic announced. He hadn't been paying attention to what Gawain was saying.

Galahad laughed. "You mean like Sir Benivere?"

"Yeah, how he can do all those cool flips and acrobatics and stuff."

"I wish I could do that. It's really cool. Where's he learn to do that, Gaiwin?"

"From me."

The king and Galahad gaped at him. "Wait, you can do all that stuff?" Galahad asked.

"Benivere has gotten a lot better than me. Now he's more flexible and added his light sword to the moves to make himself stronger but I taught him the basics. Where do you think Lucan learned to throw knives?"

"You can throw knives, too?"

"Again, not as good as Lucan now."

"Geez, you're like a super warrior. Is there anything you can't do?" Sonic asked.

"I've been training since I was nine years old but I can't really use a backhand sword, light weight swords, high speed attacks, and certain Chaos powers. I'm not very good with attacks and dodges like Percival does either. If either of you want to specialize in a fighting style, ask me and I'll tell if I can do it or find someone to teach you."

"Sir Percival, eh?" Sonic nudged him. "You talk about her a lot. Sounds like you two are quite chummy."

"What?" Gawain asked. He was slightly taken back.

Galahad couldn't help but laugh at Gawain's strange reaction. He wondered what Percival would do if Sonic did the same thing to her.

"Wow, you may know a lot about fighting, Gaiwin, but you don't know anything about women." The King remarked. But Gawain, wasn't listening to the king. Instead he stared off in the distance. "Uh…Gawain?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Are you going crazy now?"

"Come on, this way." Rather than taking the roads, Gawain climbed up the walls of the nearest building and took off on top of the roofs in the direction he had been staring.

"What is he doing?" Galahad asked.

"Must be some echidna warrior thing. Come on, we'd better follow him to make sure he doesn't scare the village people." Sonic proceeded to run up the side of the building, while Galahad used a stack of crates leaned up against it. Gawain was already far ahead of them, running soundlessly across the tops of buildings and jumping across where there was a gap. The tow of them followed him until suddenly he disappeared down onto a street below the building. When they reached where he had disappeared, Galahad and Sonic crept up to looked over the top of the roof to see what was happening.

Gawain stood below them, with both swords drawn, with one dripping with blood. Facing him, was a brown fox who held a hand over a slash that ran from his shoulder to the center of his chest. However, though he was fatally injured the fox had a smirk on his face.

"I didn't think officers did nightly patrols." He observed. The blood started to cover his hand.

"It's none of your business what the Knights of the Round Table do. Though I'm sure you know that your leader will hang."

Galahad looked over to Sonic and mouthed, "A Verde Raider!"

The fox laughed. "You may think that, Gawain, but I think now it is you who will die. It's all really a mater of perspective."

"Really? Abandon your hopes of freeing Modred, it isn't going to happen, no matter who's perspective."

Suddenly, Gawain heard someone behind him. He whirled and saw a wolf jumping down from some crates that we up against a wall. "Verde Raiders!" He yelled.

Gawain didn't have time to do much. The wolf descended upon him and the seconds seemed to move slowly. Then Sonic came crashing down against the wolf and plunged Excalibur into an opening in the wolf's stomach, causing a spray of blood to come out of the Raider's back. Meanwhile, Gawain turned back around to see Galahad fighting against a new enemy who must have just revealed himself. More kept appearing for the shadows as Gawain snapped into action and ran turned the nearest one, dispatching the Raider in two blows. They continued to fight the opponents. It was clear that even the young knights, Galahad and Sonic, were more skilled compared to these raiders. The numbers that charges against the three knights, though were overwhelming. Gawain continued to fight those near him, until he happened to look over his shoulder.

One the Raiders was silently approaching Galahad from behind as he fought another. Knowing he needed to act fast, Gawain quickly cut his opponent at the neck and ran towards the nearest wall. He sheathed his swords and pushed off against it. As he glided through the air, he drew his on fist back. His timing had been perfect. Right as the Raider raised his sword over Galahad's head, Gawain's fist connected with his side sending the body the Verde Raider crashing into the wall. Deep wounds in the man's side leaked blood from perfectly round holes from Gawain's gloves. For a moment, the echidna stood still. He could feel his anger rising within in him. Someone had tried to sneak up on Galahad and kill him! If they had succeed, Lancelot…no he couldn't think of that. Right now he needed to deal with this.

"So, you think sneaking up on Lancelot's son is a good way to earn you some fame in your little group." Gawain said to fallen bandit, who's eyes where wide with fear. "I don't know what Modred told you, but I can assure you, that's only a good way to get yourself killed." Gawain quickly withdrew Galatine and stabbed the bandit. He whirled back around, his dreads whipping backwards. Then he charged towards the nearest raider and killed him in one blow.

Galahad had finished killing off the other man he was fighting, but now he Gawain, with a very dangerous look in his eyes. Galahad knew that it was time to get out of the way. He ran over to Sonic, who had finished off another raider as well. "We need to get out of here."

"What but the fight…"

"Now, Sonic!" He grabbed the king and pulled him up to some barrels in the ally. They climbed on top of them to the roof. The two of them watched as Gawain killed man after man. The Raiders that were left started to run and clamored over roofs to get away from him, not even noticing Sonic and Galahad. When he killed that last man who had remained in the ally, Gawain stood facing the exit, were the fox who appeared to have started this all laid dead.

Galahad and Sonic jumped down. "Gawain! Are you alright?" Galahad asked.

"I'm fine. Are you two okay?" They both nodded. "Good. We're lucky. Those are probably Modred's worst fighters. Had they been better, we would have been in trouble. Then again, they weren't expecting officers."

"That was amazing, Gawain!" Sonic exclaimed. "How did you even know they were here?"

Gawain walked over to a sack of discarded crates. He pushed them aside and revealed an injured porcupine mother and her child. "It's safe now, you can come out." He reassured them.

The woman looked up. "Thank you, Sir Gawain and you too Sir Galahad and King Sonic."

"Sonic, I want you to go run and find the nearest doctor. Bring him here and get her some help. Galahad, stay with them and try to get the story about what happened. I'll use the call the rest of the knights on duty tonight." As the two others ran to do as Gawain said, he climbed to the top of a roof and yelled in his booming voice, "Brothers of the Round Table, hear my call! You are needed in the ally off of the market street immediately." Gawain jumped down, and heard his call being yelled by another knight some distance away. The message was being relayed and help would be there soon.

* * *

"What a mess." Lancelot muttered to himself. After the reappearance of the Verde Raiders, he was forced to increase security in the city and on Modred. Not to mention, that the king had decided now was a good time to be a total idiot and take off without security. Lancelot would end up in an early grave if that king kept doing things like this. At least Gawain's training with Galahad and Sonic was going well.

Lancelot didn't even look up when he heard shoes land on his balcony. "What, Gwen?"

Lady Guinevere leaned in the doorframe. "Honestly, you need to work on your manners. That's no way to greet a lady."

"Do you have any important information for me, or did you just drop by to chat?"

Guinevere strode over to Lancelot's desk and sat on the corner. "I do actually have a lot of information for you. I find some of it extremely boring, but the rest is rather interesting."

Lancelot gave her a slight shove so she slid off his desk. "Then get a chair and tell me."

Guinevere rolled her eyes. Lancelot was the one man she had never been able to charm, maybe that's why she found him so interesting. She gracefully fell into the chair that faced Lancelot's desk. "First of all, I checked out the Verde Raiders. Nothing of any interest and I haven't heard of any real plans to free Modred, though I'm sure there's got to be some. Without him, they are so unorganized."

"Not surprising. You wouldn't know-"

"Where the king is? I do. He went to see Nimue."

"Of course he did."

"Relax, Lancelot, she's responsible and honestly this little romance is quite interesting, almost as interesting as Percival and Gawain."

"For the last time, Gwen, there is nothing going on between Gawain and Percival."

"You just keep saying that, until they get married and have a child."

"Don't you have more important things to spy on? Like what the echidnas are doing and why aren't they here yet?"

"Stonehedge is one of the few places I don't have spies. I know nothing about what happens on that island and it bothers me, though in time I'm sure I'll be able to change that."

"Don't ask Gawain."

"I'm not a fool, Lancelot, I know I'd only be wasting my time asking him, however if he and Percival got married and lived there, she might be of some use to me."

"That isn't going to happen so start finding other spies."

"Like I said, you're in denial."

Lancelot simply ignored Guinvere. If the king's behavoir didn't end up killing him, she definitely would.

* * *

_A/n-Now in the real Legends, Lamerok and Percival were full brother and sister, but they are only half siblings in this story. _

_Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for chapter six and please review._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Wow...been a while, right? Hopefully you all stuck with me! I think this action packed chapter will make up for my break._

* * *

Spring slowly merged into summer and the Knights of the Round Table continued their return to normalcy. Sir Gawain sat alone in his house, getting ready to go into the city to train Galahad and the king. His house was small, two rooms and a small bath actually. He wasn't there that much anyways, but he did like it remind him of home. It was decorated in a similar style to his home on Stonehedge Island, spears tipped with feathers and brightly colored woven cloth on the walls, a mat on the floor and woven baskets on stone counters.

Suddenly he heard a screech from outside. He turned around and saw a brightly colored parrot sitting on his window. Tied to it was a letter from the chief. Gawain took the message from the bird and opened it. No word about when they would be coming to sign the treaty. Before he left, Gawain took the bird inside. When he had new information, he would send a letter but until then, he had other work to do.

As he walked into Camelot, Gawain couldn't keep himself from wondering about what was going on back on Stonehedge Island. He knew that electing elders took time, but not this long. What could the chief be up to? Gawain didn't think there was a holiday around this time and if they were in a war, he would have gotten word by now. Whatever was going on, Gawain didn't have much control over it.

By the time he reached the training grounds, Gawain had thought of and ruled out every possible explanation for the strangeness of the messages. Luckily, there was someone waiting for him to distract him.

"Good morning, Galahad. You're here early." Gawain noticed.

"I know, I needed to talk to you about something."

"Another question?" It had gotten to the point where Gawain teased Galahad about his constant question asking.

"Well, sort of, I think I know what I want to specialize in."

"Oh, what?"

"Archery."

Gawain was silent for a moment. "We are the Knights of the Round Table, Galahad, archery really isn't something that is normally studied in detail."

"I know but you taught Benivere and Lucan things that aren't normally studied. And it may be useful. Can you teach archery, Gawain?"

"Yes, we all have to learn it on Stonehedge. I'm not the best at it, but I was trained in it. It's not a matter of whether I can teach it to you or not, I'm not sure how your father will feel about this, it isn't tradition."

"I suppose you're right."

"I'm going to ask him anyways. I agree with you that we may find some need for it. Now it's my turn to ask a question."

"What is it, Gawain?"

"Where the hell is that lazy king?

* * *

Galahad's sword blocked Percival's with a loud ring. The two of them decided to practice with each other after Galahad's lessons with Gawain. This time, they had gone to one of the medium sized training areas, mostly because Percival had almost complete control over her fire shields by now. Percival pulled her sword away from Galahad's and stuck again. This time, Galahad wasn't so lucky and got scratched on the shoulder.

"You've got to be faster, Galahad." Percival commented as she drew her sword back. She lounged in again against him.

Galahad jumped back, barely missing her blade. Percival followed him and tried to slash up. Galahad blocked her sword and tried to sweep up to knock it out of her hand. However, Percival was faster and swung her sword out to the side. Galahad was surprised by this, giving her an opening. She forced his sword to the side of his body and then kicked him in the chest, causing Galahad to fall backwards and drop his sword.

"Well done." She said as she put her sword to his neck. "You've gotten a lot better."

She sheathed her sword as Galahad stood up. "Pretty cheap shot you pulled there, Percival." He joked.

"It wasn't a cheap shot at all, a cheap shot would have been if I had kicked you in the-"

"I get the point, Percival. Come on, Elsa made us dinner, and she's probably wondering what's keeping us."

The two of them walked to the courtyard where Elsa had dinner waiting. They sat down and ate.

"Modred's execution is tomorrow. What do you think it will be like?" Galahad asked.

"He's being beheaded, so hopefully quick and not too bloody."

"Are you going?"

"That's a stupid question. I have to go, I'm an officer."

"My father has security tightened everywhere for tomorrow, just in case."

"A wise move. I think it's more likely that something will happen than not."

"What do you mean?"

"The Verde Raiders only launched that tiny attack a couple of weeks ago. They're too quiet. They've got to be up to something."

Galahad's eyes widened. "Could they succeed in freeing Modred?"

"It's unlikely. Not only will all three of the top ranking officer's be there, the King will be there too. Lamarok and Tor will be there. Benivere and Lucan are stationed for security with a ton of other knights. The Verde Raiders will have a tough time over coming that."

"I hope you're right, Percival."

"Have you decided on what you're going to specialize in yet?"

"Sort of."

"What kind of an answer is that?"

"Well, Gawain has to ask my father first."

"What do you want to learn?"

"Archery."

"That isn't something most knights say. It isn't traditional."

"You sound just like Gawain."

"I don't see a problem with it. I'm sure you're father will let you."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

The two of them sat outside until Percival realized that the sun was setting. "I should be getting home before it gets too dark."

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Percival, I mean with everything that's going on tomorrow-"

"I can handle it, Galahad. Besides, what good would it do for the Verde Raiders to attack me when I'm so far away from where Modred's being held."

"Okay, then safe travels, Percival."

"Have a good evening, Galahad."

As the last rays of the sun dimmed into the darkness, Percival left Camelot with only a flame to light her way.

* * *

A messenger walked into Lady Guinevere's dining room where she was treeing a cup tree and reading over a report. "Lady Guinevere," the messenger got her attention. "I think you might want to see this."

Guinevere took the note that the messenger held out to her and read it. "Hm, interesting. It won't be long until the Knights get the word about this. However, I still want you to take this to my Knights. They should know about this."

"Yes, ma'am, should I tell Sir Lancelot?"

"No, he'll hear it from someone else. Besides, it maybe best if we keep him out of this."

"Very well, ma'am." The messenger left Guinevere with her message.

"Well, Lancelot, I wonder how you'll handle this."

* * *

Percival's fire lit the path in front of her. She knew she really ought to get an apartment in the city, but with her parents being out of town for awhile she had to take care of the manor.

Tress rose on either side of the path she was walking on. The path was busier during the day, but empty at night. Percival didn't mind. She could hear the crickets happily chirping away as she walked home. She wondered if this is what Stonehedge Island sounded like all the time. After-all it was a big island with a small population unlike Camelot which was a small space with a huge population.

Suddenly Percival stopped. She heard something, like a faint rushing in the trees. It was eerie, because the rustling then stopped as well. It could just be an owl but Percival had a strange feeling it wasn't. She drew her sword. _I'm being followed._ She thought to herself. _But by who?_

Percival got her answer, when four men jumped down from the surrounding trees and ambushed her. The small flame Percival had been carrying swirled out of control around her and fended off those men. One of them immediately got up and rushed her with his sword up. She blocked his blow and slashed downwards across his chest. As soon as he was down, Percival heard a clatter behind her and rolled out of the way to avoid the metal chains that another attacker had thrown at her. When Percival rose, she finally got a good look at her attackers. Each one wore a small green insignia on his shirt. _Verde Raiders_. Percival thought. She ran into attack the raider who had thrown chains at her and dodged his attacks. When she reached him, she cut him down. But when that one was down, another raider was behind him. Percival then realized that she was surrounded by over a dozen Verde Raiders and where there were a dozen; there were more she couldn't see.

She attacked the one that was the closest to her; however, she was unable to dispatch him in one blow. The raider blocked her slash and then countered. Percival tried to block but her opponent skill managed to cut her arm. The raider then swung his sword down at her. Percival jumped back, right into the hands of another raider. He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her towards him so he could disarm her. Percival saw this coming and shielded herself with fire. The raider let go and crumpled to the ground. Percival knew she couldn't continue like this, she would have to fight fast if she wanted to get out of this mess. She sped up her moves. Her sword was cutting through first armor then skin but whenever she would cut one down, another would take their place. Slowly Percival felt them circle in tighter around her, giving her less room to move. She was losing stamina and fast.

"Damn it." She muttered. It was almost impossible for her to take the raiders out individually anymore. She used fire to make them back away, but they would quickly move in again. This wasn't looking good.

Percival used another fire shield to make the raiders step back.

And then all hell broke loose.

The raiders all lunged in at her. She couldn't block them all, so she chose to protect her core. She was ready to block, when she felt someone hit her in the side with their fist. It wasn't as hard as when Gawain had punched her, but the blow was in the perfect spot and she was already very weak, so she went down to her knees and dropped her sword.

Two of the raiders grabbed her arms and held her up. Percival looked towards Laevatine which lay abandoned on the ground. Then someone picked it up.

"Well, what have we got here? If it isn't _Sir_ Percival."

Blaze didn't need to look up to know the voice. "Modred."

* * *

"My son wants to learn archery?" Lancelot asked. He and Gawain were in his study, completely unaware of what was happening to Percival.

"It would appear so." Gawain replied. "I can teach him."

"It isn't something a knight does."

"I know that, Lancelot, but times are changing."

"Like you can talk about times changing, you're barely in your twenties."

Gawain couldn't help but laugh at Lancelot. "True, but I don't see any harm in teaching archery."

"I'll have to think about it. You should get going, it's late."

"I know. I got a message today."

"Anything interesting?"

"Nothing really, except they haven't told me when they're coming. Something is going on there and I don't like not knowing what."

"There is nothing we can do. Write them about Modred's execution tomorrow."

"I plan too."

"Very well, have a good evening, Gawain."

"You as well, Lancelot." Gawain turned and left Lancelot's study. When he walked down the stairs to the kitchen, he found Elsa and Galahad.

"You were asking him, weren't you?" Galahad asked Gawain.

"Yes."

"And?"

"He'll think about it. When did you get back anyways?"

"Not too long ago."

Gaiwin nodded. "I have to get going. The execution is tomorrow so I'll have to be back early."

"Have a nice evening Sir Gawain, would you like any dinner before you go?" Elsa asked.

"No, I'm fine." Gawain walked out the door of Lancelot's house.

Suddenly a young merchant wolf came running towards him. "Sir Gawain! Where's Sir Lancelot and the king? Something's wrong. We have to hurry!"

"Slow down, you're not making any sense." By now, Galahad, Lancelot and Elsa had joined Gawain.

"What's the problem?" Lancelot asked.

"It's the Verde Raiders, they've gathered on the main path through the forest." When the wolf said this, Elsa's hand flew to her mouth in horror and Galahad's eyes widened. "We have to hurry! They could attack someone."

All five people felt a rush of air as the king skidded to a stop in front of them. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"There are Verde Raiders gathering on a path in the forest. We have to stop them before daylight comes and that path becomes busy again." Lancelot answered. He was still so calm and collected.

Gawain snapped to attention. "Percival!"

"She walks home that way!" Galahad was panicked. "They're going to ambush her to get us back for taking Modred."

"Then we will help her." Lancelot replied.

"No, Lancelot, that's what Modred wants. He has a grudge against you and he'll do anything he can to get you, even if his men have to do it for him. They tried to use Galahad against you, why not Percival?" Gaiwin argued. "I will go. He doesn't want me."

Sonic then piped up. "I'll go with you. I'm fast we could make it their in-"

"That's out of the question." Lancelot snapped. "You're too valuable and Modred wants you as well. Gawain is right. We will remain here and go to see Modred to find out what we can about this." Lancelot then turned to Gawain. "Go, Gawain, and do not fail."

"I won't, Lancelot." Gawain then took off running towards the forest. _I'm coming, Percival, just hold on a little longer. Those Verde Raiders will pay for what they've done._

Meanwhile, Lancelot, Galahad and the king went down to the dungeon to see Modred. Lancelot had sent the wolf to spread the word to the other knights and to everyone on high alert. The dungeon got darker as they went deeper. Finally they came to the corridor where they held Modred.

"Have Mercy." Sonic muttered when they saw the hall. The guards were all dead, and Modred's cell was open. He had escaped.

Lancelot turned away from it all and got back to the surface swiftly. "Galahad, I want every knight awake and at battle stations. Get this city in lock down."

"Yes, sir." Galahad then took off.

"Sonic, stay with me. We don't know where he is, and he could be looking for any of us."

"Lancelot, what if he is with those other Raiders that Gawain went after?"

"That could just be a decoy to divide our power. But if you're right, then Gawain will have to be strong."

* * *

Gaiwin kept running down the path. He had to get to Percival, otherwise…no he wouldn't let that happen. He also had to remember to control his anger when he did get to the fight. He had slipped up a couple of weeks ago when Galahad had gotten in trouble and Lancelot warned him about controlling himself. Gawain couldn't help it that rage powered his bloodlust and made him dangerous to his own allies. Lots of echidnas had this problem, though Gawain's tended to be really bad when he wasn't on Stonehedge Island. Suddenly Gawain released he was being followed.

"I know you're there, Benivere and Lucan." He didn't even stop running. He knew the sound of their movements. Benivere was almost silent and Lucan moved a bit heavier.

Benivere jumped down from a tree next to him and Lucan emerged from the forest. "We could not let you go alone." Benivere answered. "And you accepted help from no others."

"Besides, it will be just like old times when you were training us." Lucan added.

"Fine, but we have to move quickly." Gawain wouldn't mind Lucan and Benivere backing him up. After all who knows what he would be encountering?

Benivere nodded. "Go ahead of us, we will not be far behind." Benivere then jumped back into a tree and Lucan melted into the forest. At least two knights had come that Gawain knew could take care of themselves.

* * *

Modred held the tip of Laevatine at Percival's throat. He looked down at her with a smug look of satisfaction that made Percival want to tear his eyes out. She should have killed him that day in the market.

"You seemed surprised to see me. Did you really think that dungeon would hold me for long? Honestly, I'm going to start being offended if you keep underestimating me."

"You're an arrogant fool if you think you are going to get away with this."

Modred laughed. He took his free hand and lifted Percival off her feet by her neck. "Am I, Percival? You're all I need. Once Lancelot finds out he'll come running to save you, then I'll finish him off once and for all. Consider his death my way of getting back at you for stabbing me in the market."

Percival wanted to believe that Lancelot won't come for her, but she knew Modred was right. She was so furious with Modred. She couldn't fight him and he was beginning to choke her so she did the next best thing. She spit in his face.

Modred was enraged. He dropped her sword and slammed her up against the nearest tree trunk. His one hand pressed her neck, the other covered her mouth so she could barely breathe. He leaned in close to her so she was unable to look away from his icy blue eyes. "When I am through with Lancelot," He said in a horse whisper in her ear. It made her skin crawl. "I am going to do such horrible things to you. You'll suffer." Modred let go of Percival's mouth and withdrew his sword. He pressed it against her neck, just hard enough that it didn't draw blood. "I'll teach you the manner your parents never did, you disrespectful bitch."

Suddenly, Modred let go of Percival. She fell to the ground and caught her breath. She watched as Gawain glided from the trees and rammed his spiked fist into Modred's right side, causing the two of them to slide that way. Gawain landed from his glide as Modred came to a halt, blood already soaking his armor.

"You, what are you doing here?" Modred demanded.

"Expecting someone else?" Gawain answered. He had lost control for a minute there and plunged into the battle, but now he had regained his composure. He looked over at Percival and struggled to maintain it when he saw her slowly getting up. "You alright, Percival?"

She picked up her sword. "Yes." She was still weak, but she was feeling a little better now.

"Good."

"What are you all waiting for?" Modred yelled. "Kill Gawain and get me that girl."

Verde Raiders began to circle Gaiwin and Percival. "That girl, Modred?" Percival asked. "And you said you hated to be underestimated."

Gawain and Percival burst into action as the raiders attacked. They stood back to back and cut down the opponents who came at them. "Modred is your fight, Percival." Gawain told her over the sounds of battle. "Unless you want me to, I will not intervene."

"I can't take him when I'm this weak already. I'll fight for a while here and trade with you when I'm ready."

Gawain's sabre slashed across the front of a Raider's body. "Sounds good to me. I'll go when I find an opening."

An opponent rushed at Percival. She was ready, when the Raider fell forward and collapsed with a knife in his back. Out of the forest came Lucan, sword in one hand, throwing knife in the other. "Evening, Percival." He pulled the knife from the Raider.

"Lucan, what are you-"

"Helping out Gawain, of course."

Percival noticed that Lucan was watching something and whipped around the see Benivere flipped down from on of the trees to destroy a Raider with his sword.

"Glad the two of you could make it." Gawain said.

"Wouldn't miss it." Benivere muttered. "Do you need an opening to Modred?"

"I do."

"I'll get you one."

Gawain nodded. "Lucan! Give Percival a hand, will you?"

"On it." The Raiders continued to rush the Knights. Lucan stood beside Percival and grappled with his newest opponent. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw another coming. He bought himself some time by slashing the arm of the raider he was throwing. Then with his left hand he launched a dagger at the approaching enemy, causing him to fall.

When one tried to attack him fro behind, Percival engaged him. He blocked her attacked, but then she burned him with a fire shield. "Lucan," she asked, "Are you left handed?"

"Ambidextrous, actually. Sword in my right, knives in my left. Duck." Percival ducked down under Lucan's arm as he threw a dagger at a Raider. She stabbed the Raider who was attacking Lucan from the front.

All the sudden, a flash of purple caught Percival's eye. Benivere had come back. He ran at his opponent and then did a handspring and kicked him square in the chest. He then spun with sword in hand and slashed through two Raiders how were coming on either side of him. He jumped in the air and kicked one of them in the face, causing him to fall. As Benivere landed, a dagger flew over his head and embedded itself into a Verde Raider. Meanwhile, Percival used fire shields to keep the numbers that were rushing the three of them lower.

"How many of them are there?" Lucan asked.

"A lot, remember they were expecting Lancelot." Benivere replied. He then ran up to Lucan and used his back to get a boost and jump over his enemy. Benivere came down with a headfirst dive. He ran his opponent threw and rolled to get up.

Percival's sword blocked another attack; this one had been aimed at her shoulder.

She didn't have the physical strength to push away the attack, so she slid out from under it and stabbed the Raider in the side. "Even so, if these numbers don't let up," she remarked, "we're in for quite a battle."

* * *

Gawain stood in front of Modred and gripped his swords. "What the matter, Gawain?" Modred teased, "Having a hard time controlling your temper?"

"Bastard." Gawain muttered, Modred was only teasing him to make him lose control. The problem was that it was working. "Where I'm from we don't fight with our words," Gawain launched himself at Modred. His swords came crashing down on Modred's shoulders. Modred blocked him with his sword, but Gawain pushed harder. No one could beat him solely on brute strength. "We fight with our weapons."  
Modred smirked. "Have it your way then." Modred jumped back away from Gawain. Then he ran towards Gawain and slashed at his chest repeatedly. Though he was fast, Gawain managed to block all of his attacks. "What's the matter, Gawain?" Modred asked as he slashed at Gawain again. Gawain blocked this one by creating an X with his swords in front of him. "Getting tired?" Modred slid his sword down quickly and cut Gawain's side.

However, Modred had left himself open. Gawain leaned forward and cut his side with his one sword. "Not the least, Modred."

Modred tried to kick Gawain's open chest, but Gawain raised his other sword and blocked him. Gawain then pushed Modred's foot backwards causing the green hedgehog to stumble back. Modred got back up immediately and swung his sword along the ground at Gawain's feet. Gawain jumped up, but the Modred took his sword and cut Gawain's leg. Gawain landed. Luckily his armor had taken most of the blow and he wasn't injured that bad.

Modred walked right up to him, thinking he had done more damage than he actually had. "I would have expected a better fight from a Second-in-Command. Looks like standards have slipped."

Modred stepped into striking range, and Gawain stepped forwards and ran his swords down the front of Modred's chest the swords met metal and finally, went through. Two cuts ran down the front of Modred's body. He leaned forward and tried to stab Gawain, forcing the Echidna to draw back.

Blood started to trickle out of Modred's armor. He didn't seem to mind at all. He ran back at Gawain and started to slash at him wildly. Gawain blocked him for the most part, but still got a couple minor cuts. After an intense few minutes of this, Gawain glided over Modred's head and landed on the other side of him. Modred whirled around. Gawain was starting to get a little tired. He leaned down and stuck his fist in the ground. His eyes still watched Modred's every move.

"Well, Gawain," he stepped forward and moved towards Gawain. "Looks like this is over. You can't keep blocking me like that." Modred raised his sword. He was still several steps away from Gawain.

"No, you're wrong, Modred." Gawain's violet eyes held Modred's icy blue glare as he so openly defied him. "This is far from over." Suddenly Percival jumped over him and send a ring of fire out over his head. Modred was caught in it through and only could shield his face. "Good timing, Percival." He commented.

"Thank you. Now take a minute and catch your breath, I'll take over." Gawain watched as Percival ran towards Modred and began to fight with him. Meanwhile, the rest of the fight circled them, yet no one dared to interfere with Modred's fight. Gawain stood up and attacked the Raiders nearest to Percival. She could focus on Modred then.

Unlike when Modred had attacked Gawain and used speed, he chose to use force with Percival. It didn't matter though. She was able to slide out of any situation where his strength overpowered her. He slashed down at her shoulder. Percival blocked this by lifting her sword above her head and stopping his. She couldn't jump so she quickly stepped sideways and kicked him in the stomach. Modred's sword slipped as he took the blow and nicked the top of her shoulder. Percival got away before it could do more damage.

"Damn you, Percival, thinking you're my equal!" He ran back at her and slammed his sword against her sword. The force behind it caused Percival's foot to slide back. She couldn't take this for very long. Fire began to swirl around in front of her, giving her enough time to jump. Gawain slid underneath her and punched Modred in the stomach, going through his armor and leaving three holes. He had been fighting just behind her the whole time and knew when she needed help. Modred reacted fast and brought his sword down towards Gawain's head. The echidna was still on the ground and couldn't get back up. He blocked the blow with his swords. Percival then came up behind Modred and slashed at his back. Modred hollered and turned on her, but he was growing weak.

"Verde Raiders!" He yelled.

Suddenly the entire battle changed. Raiders flocked Benivere and Lucan. Then someone jumped down from a tree behind Lucan.

"Lucan! Behind you!" Gawain warned but it was too late. The Raider brought his sword down Lucan's shoulder, ripping deeply into his back. Lucan fell to the ground.

"LUCAN!" Benivere yelled. He jumped out of his own fight and ran to protect Lucan. Gawain and Percival ran to help too, but they couldn't reach them fast enough. One of the Verde Raiders cut Benivere from one shoulder to another, causing him to drop his sword and fall to his knees.

"This isn't over, Percival and Gawain! Trust me!" The two of them turned to see Modred was gone and only his voice echoed through the forest.

Gawain watched as Benivere continued to fight, though he was badly injured. His control slipped away. He gripped the hilts of Galatine and charged in. His swords cut anything in their path, though he was careful to watch for Lucan and Benivere. Then he felt something hot behind him. He whirled around (cutting down two raiders in the process and found Percival facing him, a fire shield raging in front of her. Gawain knew he had to watch for her, but luckily the fire would warn him when he was getting to close.

"Gawain!" She called, "We have to finish this." What she then saw made her realize why Gawain had to work so hard to control his temper. She watched as his sabers cut through the bodies off several Verde Raiders. Then when one went towards Benivere with his sword raised to strike, Gawain decapitated him. The separate head and body fell to the ground. It was gruesome, but Percival knew he had to do it. What she knew she needed to do was end this quickly before he did something he regretted. "Gawain!" She yelled. He turned to her and she ran at him. "Give me some height." He bent down and put his hands on the ground. When she stepped on them, he lifted her up. She swung her foot in a wide arc at face level of the Verde Raiders and fire flew from it. Gawain ducked and covered his face. As the Raiders burned many of them ran off into the forest, but those who were not burned faced a far worst fate. Gawain launched himself at them and destroyed them until every Raider was dead or had fled. This time, Percival stayed out of his way.

He sheathed his swords, though they were covered in blood. He was pretty beaten up, and the blood of the Verde Raiders dripped from his dreadlocks. But none of that mattered, he ran to Benivere and Lucan. Percival knew she was also beaten up. She sheathed her sword and joined Gawain at the fallen knights' side.

Benivere was still conscious, unlike Lucan. "Lucan is he?"

Pericval beat down and felt Lucan's pulse. "He's still alive and he'll recover if we get him help soon."

"The same goes for you, Benivere." Gawain added.

"I know." Benivere then slipped into unconsciousness.

Percival rose. "We're not far from the manor. We'll take them there."

"Sir Gawain!" Someone yelled. A little bee came flying towards them.

"Griflet, what are you doing here?" Gawain asked.

"Sir Lancelot sent me to make sure everything was al-LUCAN! BENIVERE!" He raced over to them. "Are they-"

"No, but we have to get them help. We're taking them to Percival's manner."

"But you're both hurt! How are you going to-"

Gawain ignored him. "Percival, if I get Lucan to his feet, will you help me carry him?"

"Yes."

"Griflet, you'll help me carry Benivere."

Gawain lifted Benivere first. Percival helped Griflet hold him while Gawan lifted Lucan up. Then he draped Lucan over his and Percival's shoulders and Griflet put Benivere over his shoulders as well. The three of them carried the fallen knights to the manner where they were met by a servant at the door.

"Lady Percival! What-"

"Send a messenger to get the healer! Get two beds made up for them. Quickly!"

"Yes my lady." The servant ran off. Several others came out and took Lucan and Benivere from Gawain and Percival. Griflet went with them, while Percival and Gawain were taken to be bandaged.

That night, Percival had three things that she could be grateful for. The first was that someone had come to help her. The second was that it had been Gawain and not Lancelot or Galahad who came. The third was that none of her friends had died. But if Modred kept this pace, she wondered how long it would be before someone did die.

* * *

_A/N-Well? What did you think? Not to sound threatening, but if you want to help keep me motivated a review might help...just saying! Next chapter, you'll get to see a little more Gawain/Percival and Lancelot/Gwen! Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Knights of the Round Table **

Chapter 7

* * *

Lancelot paced back and forth in his office. There was still no word from Gaiwin, which Lancelot could only perceive that as a bad thing. The king and Galahad sat in the chairs and watched Lancelot. Both of them knew that silence was bothering him. After all, if Gawain or Percival were killed in a trap set for him, Lancelot would blame himself. Outside they could hear the footsteps of the knights that were patrolling the city. Everything in Camelot was normal and there was no sign of the Verde Raiders.

"Lancelot." The king called but Lancelot kept pacing. "Hey, Lancelot." He kept pacing, "LANCELOT!"

"Will you be quiet!" Lancelot snapped. "What is so important?"

"I'm just trying to get you to stop pacing. Isn't there something else you can do?"

"I have to be ready to give orders, just as you should be."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lancelot looked up and grabbed the hilt of Adroight. "Enter."

In came a messenger. "I have a report from Lady Percival."

"She is Sir Percival here." Lancelot replied.

"Very well. She wanted all three of you to know that she, Sir Gawain, Sir Benivere and Sir Lucan at her manor. Sir Benivere and Sir Lucan are both injured but are under a care of a doctor. Modred has fled, and the force of Verde Raiders were either scattered or killed. Modred has suffered many injuries as well."

Everyone felt relieved. Apart of Lucan's and Benivere's injuries everyone was alright. "What are Lucan's and Benivere's injuries?" Lancelot asked.

"Sir Lucan was slashed across the back and Sir Benivere was stabbed from one shoulder to another."

"And Gaiwin and Percival?"

"Minor injuries."

"Return to Sir Percival and tell them I received the message. Also I want her, Gawain, Lucan and Benivere to stay there for a few days and heal. They are useless to us injured."

"Yes, Sir Lancelot." The messenger turned and left.

When the door shut, Lancelot began his new orders. "Galahad, go and tell everyone that Modred has fled into the forest and is most likely gone but I want them on alert still."

As Galahad left Sonic stood up. "What about me?"

"You're the king, you're suppose to tell me what to do, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Um, I'll have to address the kingdom about this tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"I should get to work on that."

"Yes."

"And you should keep giving the knights orders and making sure Modred is really gone?"

"Yes."

"YES! I'm getting good at this king stuff." Sonic did a little victory dance.

"King Sonic?"

"Yeah, Lancelot?"

"If you're going to do that, get out of my house."

* * *

It was late, but even though Gawain was exhausted he couldn't sleep. He wondered around Percival's house for a while, though he hadn't seen her since the doctor had come. His cut leg was bandaged but he knew that it really was nothing more than a scratch. Modred didn't have a Legendary Sword and his sword really needed power behind it to cut through Gawain's armor. Unfortunately, Benivere and Lucan hadn't been that lucky.

_I shouldn't have let them come with me. It's my fault they're injured. _Gawain thought to himself. Before he knew it he was back at the door of the room where Lucan and Benivere were being treated. He entered. The doctor was slumped in a corner, exhausted from hours of work. Griflet slept in a chair where he could watch the two of them. Gawain knew that little brother wouldn't be leaving his big brothers' for some time now. He smirked, someday he hoped to train him and see that devotion turned into something, even if Griflet was annoying and insane. Lucan was sleeping, but Benivere wasn't.

Gawain walked to his bedside. "How are you?"

"The doctor says that the two of us will be fine in a few weeks. I'll probably heal before Lucan, though."

"Hm." Gaiwin nodded.

"Gawain, I'm sorry. We failed you."

"Benivere-"

The injured knight raised a hand. "No, do not say that this is your fault. We came on our own free will and we should have been more aware and able to handle ourselves. If we hadn't been so weak, maybe we could have caught and killed Modred. You trained us better than this. This whole affair is no one's fault, but Modred's."

"Benivere, thank you for coming with me. You knew the risk but you didn't shy away. Percival and I might be dead if not for the two of you."

"No, Percival would be alive but I assume she would rather be dead. Didn't you hear what Modred said to her before we attacked?"

"You were there?"

Benivere nodded. "Listening to see if I could get anything to help us. He wants to torture her, Gawain. He wants to kill Lancelot, and most likely the king and Galahad, and then torture her for revenge and pleasure. He is a repulsive being."

"Yes, he is."

"Someday, I hope he pays for everything he's done and the innocent lives he's taken."

"He will, Benivere. Now, get some rest. You'll need it to heal."

Benivere nodded and closed his eyes. Gawain left the room to the sleeping doctor, and the brothers. _I'm going to get you back for this, Modred, you'll wish it was still just Lancelot who had personal problems with you. He would be just. I, however, am not afraid to break the rules and play your game._

* * *

Percival sat on the front stairs of the manor house, watching as the pale gray night clouds drifted over the stars. She had been so stupid. It seemed so obvious to her now that Modred would plan something on this night, but she had had faith that Modred could not escape imprisonment.

It was that faith which had caused Benivere and Lucan to get injured.

But even if she had gone home with some security, would the outcome of changed?

It was impossible to answer that question.

Percival flinched when she felt a blanket on her shoulders. She turned to see Gawain standing behind her. "One of your servants had me bring that to you oh and some tea."  
Percival took it from him. "I'm surprised they would ask you. The moment they see me in armor, they can barely address me without stuttering."

Gawain sat next to her. "Tonight is a… different kind of night."

"Different? I think you mean horrible."

"It could have been a lot worse."

Percival knew he was right. Modred had wanted Lancelot to come, and if he had, things might have been very different. "I know. How are Benivere and Lucan?"

"They'll recover. They're surprisingly tough and strong willed."

"That's good then."

Other than the leaves rustling in the wind, there was silence for a few minutes. "Stop blaming yourself." Gawain bluntly stated. Percival looked over to him, shocked that he would say that, even though that was what she was thinking. "Don't say you're not, I can see that you are. I blamed myself too because I let Benivere and Lucan come but Benivere told me that this wasn't my fault at all. He's right, this was Modred's doing. I don't regret doing anything in that battle, except not using all the power I had."

"You were holding back?" Percival asked.

"Of course I was. I couldn't risk hurting Benivere, Lucan, or you. In hind sight, I should have just cut Modred's head clean off at the beginning of that battle."

"The only regret I have is not killing him in the market place, even if he was injured and unarmed."

"Lancelot would have suspended you."

"I don't care. Chivalry is a waste on him."

"I couldn't agree more. I don't care if the next time I see him is when he's in prison, I'm going to kill him for hurting Benivere and Lucan and for saying that he wants to torture you. Lancelot can send me back to Stonehedge Island if he wants to, I will have done what I was taught to do."

Percival saw the pure hate in Gawain's eyes, and it was almost as scary as when Lancelot got that look. But it was so different. Lancelot looked cold, calculating, and intent. Gawain seemed to have more rage but there was almost a look of enjoyment on his face, like he was looking forward to it. "What's it like there?" She said in an attempt to distract him.

"Stonehedge? Different from here…very different."

"How?"

Gawain, for the first time since he sat down, looked over at her. Suddenly he realized she wasn't in armor anymore. He didn't know why this surprised him, he wasn't wearing his armor. Maybe it was because Gawain couldn't remember the last time he had seen Percival wearing a dress. "How?" He repeated. "It's hard to tell someone that if they've never been there. It's always warm there, no matter where we going, except in the Ice Cap Mountains. We all know each other because there's so few of us. There's lots of space to be alone, unlike Camelot. I really don't know what else to say…"

"I'm sure you'd rather be there."

"I'd rather be there than in Camelot, but I'd rather be sitting here than there. At least sitting here, I'm serving a purpose."

"And what purpose is that?"

"Watching over Benivere and Lucan, making sure I have at least one person who agrees with me on finishing Modred off for good no matter what next time, and making sure you don't freeze to death while you're out here thinking."

Percival couldn't suppress her smile. "Well, you don't have to worry about the second one while I'm around."

"That's one less distraction."

For Percival, there was something peaceful about sitting there with Gawain even though they stopped talking. She knew that he still had a little bit of his anger against Modred in him, but at least she had distracted him enough that he could just focus on the clouds over head. Yet, Percival failed to realize that he had done the same thing for her.

* * *

Lady Guinevere was given constant reports of the Modred affair. Luckily, no one else seemed to be dong anything interesting that night so her entire network could focus there. She wondered if Lancelot had heard that Modred had taken off into the forest. She knew he was heading back to the Verde Raiders' base camp, but her spies weren't sure yet where that had been moved to. Oh well, she would know soon.

"Lady Guinevere." A messenger must have returned.

"Come in."

The messenger approached the ivory bat and bowed before her. "I have news from the Knights of the Round Table. Sir Gawain, Sir Percival, Sir Benivere and Sir Lucan were ordered by Sir Lancelot to stay at Sir Percival's manor for a few days. I assume Griflet was stay there with his brothers."

"Very interesting." Guinevere said to herself. She smirked; maybe she would finally some juicy details about how her favorite little romance was going. With Gawain and Percival together and not occupied for a few days, things could start moving faster.

"Also, the King sent out several orders."

"With Lancelot's help of course."

"Yes, my lady. He will be addressing the kingdom today on the Modred manner, and he ordered Lancelot to continue dispatching knights to protect the city and find Modred."

"He's long gone. They won't be finding him tonight."

"And one last thing, Lady Guinevere, Sir Lancelot is coming to see you very soon."

"How unsurprising, but I could use a visit, wait outside the door and leave him in when he gets here."

"Yes, my lady." The messenger bowed and left the room.

Guinevere leaned back in her chair and poured herself another glass of wine. Tomorrow she would find a good place to watch the address from. She liked to be closer to the king when he spoke. Like Arthur had, Sonic always gave away so much in his face but he didn't even realize it.

The doors swung open as the messenger re-entered. "Lady Guinevere, Sir Lancelot is here to see you."

However, Guinevere knew that Lancelot wouldn't wait for her okay to enter. He walked right in behind the messenger. "Thank you, leave us and return to your duties."

"Yes, my lady." The messenger spun on his heels and walked out.

"Welcome back, Lancelot. Why don't you take a seat and have some wine?"

As he took a seat and picked up a wine glass he said to her, "You don't seem surprised to see me."

"You always come right after a big event. Honestly it's so boring; you should try to be more exciting. Speaking of exciting, I still have yet to meet our lovely King Sonic. Now _he_ is exciting, or at least what I've heard."

"Enough of this nonsense, Guinevere, what did you know about this?"

"See, and you say that line almost every time you come here. Couldn't you spice it up a little? Maybe some different to drink would-"

Lancelot slammed the wine glass Guinevere had handed him against the table. "Guinevere! This is serious. Tell me immediately."

Guinevere sighed, he was so serious. "I am the Lady of Information, Lancelot. Of course I knew they were gathering on that path. I knew Modred was with them and I knew Percival was walking into a trap and I knew that Gawain was with you and Galahad and I knew that someone was going to tell you."

"Why didn't you come to me as soon as you heard Modred had escaped?" Lancelot stood up and raised his voice at her. "This night was almost a disaster all because you wanted to watch it play out!"

Guinevere put down her wine and gracefully rose from her chair. "You seem to be forgetting, Lancelot, that I am under no obligation to supply you with any information. I do it as a favor. Furthermore, I did not simply watch as things happened. I could not tell you what was happening because that is what Modred wanted. He wanted you or Galahad to rescue Percival. _That,_ my dear, would have been a disaster. I believe Gawain told you the same thing and I made sure he got help. Yes, Lancelot, I sent a messenger of mine to Benivere and Lucan so they could help Gawain. I know that the three of them are friends. So you see, Lancelot, I was more active than you think. I was just making sure we didn't have another Maria incident." Lancelot stiffened when Guinevere mentioned Maria. _He still hasn't gotten over her._ Guinevere though to herself.

However, Lancelot showed no more signs of being shaken. "Thank you, Gwen, but next time leave the commanding of the knights to me."

Guinevere laughed. "The fact that you'll believe I actually will do that is so amusing. Now you are being more interesting."

Lancelot rolled his eyes. He may count Gwen in as a friend but she was one of the most frustrating people he had ever met.

* * *

At about mid-day after the Modred incident, a royal messenger arrived at the Ashvere manor with a detailed report of the King's address to the public. Benivere and Lucan were still being treated with their ever-faithful younger brother by their side, so Percival and Gawain retrieved the message.

"Sir Gawain, Sir Percival." The royal messenger handed the two of them the description written by Lancelot. Apparently, the King had stated that Modred was now enemy number one and he would be hunted down. In addition, there was a zero tolerance policy in effective for the Verde's Raiders criminal activities. According to Lancelot, people had become frightened when they heard of the attack. Luckily it seemed that Sonic had eased their worries. The Blacksmith may have been writing the King's speeches but the hyperactive blue hedgehog had a way with a crowd of people or, as Gawain thought, he liked attention. It didn't really matter what it was, but it worked.

The messenger returned to Camelot with a full report on how Benivere and Lucan were doing. Hopefully they would be back again very soon.

"The chief isn't going to like to hear this." Gawain said to Percival.

"Why?"

"Because even on Stonehedge Island, nobody likes Modred. Not to mention, everyone there will take it as we failed to provide adequate security against this."

"At least you don't have a crazy green ex-knight hedgehog trying to torture you." Gawain laughed. For someone as serious about his job as Gawain, Percival thought he had a big laugh. Then again, she was comparing him to Lancelot who didn't laugh.

Percival had been so preoccupied analyzing Gawain's laugh, she hadn't even noticed a servant come up behind them. "Lady Percival?"

Surprised, Percival whirled around. "Oh what is it?"

"The cook wanted me to inform you he made lunch for you and all of our guests."

"Good, have Benivere's, Lucan's, and Griflet's sent up to them and make sure they get good portions."

"Yes, and you and Sir Gawain?"

"I'll have mine on the balcony." Percival answered.

"I'll have mine with her, if that's alright?" Gawain asked her.

"Of course it is."

"I'll get right to it, Lady Percival." The servant then left the two of them, and Percival noticed that Gawain's face had changed.

"You're still getting used to them calling me Lady Percival, aren't you?" Percival remarked.

"To be honest with you, yes. Am I supposed to call you that?"

"Only if you want to get burned."

"Point taken."

"We'd better head up to the balcony, otherwise we'll be harassed by my servants."

Percival led Gawain up to the balcony, which overlooked the fields of wheat grown on the Ashvere manor. The orchids were visible in the distance. All the servants stared at the two knights as they sat down, and none of them missed that Gawain did not pull out Percival's chair for her.

"What are all of you staring at?" Percival snapped at her servants. All of her servants immediately jumped to attention and ran away from Percival and Gawain. "I'm sorry, sometimes they're a bit nosy."

Gawain, however, hadn't even noticed the onlookers. "I never knew how much land your family owned."

"We do own a lot, it's mostly used for farming."

"Did you hear about what Galahad wants to train in?"

"Archery, he told me. Did Lancelot say yes?"

"He's thinking about it. I don't see a problem with it."

"Neither do I. He told me you could teach him."

Gawain nodded. "I can. The two of us need to spare again soon, you were a good opponent."

For some reason, Percival felt somewhat embarrassed by his compliment. It wasn't like her. "We should, except next time, you shouldn't hold back as much."

A smirk crept across Gawain's face. "Only if you don't hold back."

"It's a deal then. We all will need the practice anyways for the times to come."

"You're worried about Modred?" Gawain asked, this wasn't like her to be worried about something.

"Not worried, I just know that this is far from over."

* * *

_A/N- Sort of like the calm after the storm chapter and as promised more Lancelot/Gwen and Gawain/Percival. Next chapter we'll meet a new character...hopefully the anticipation forces you to review. Mwhahaha!_


End file.
